One Year Changes Everything
by jrfan81
Summary: A year has passed since the first Camp Rock movie Shane and Mitchie haven’t seen or talked to each other since they left camp. Lots of things in Mitchie’s life have changed. Can Shane and Mitchie’s friends save Mitchie from herself before it's too late?
1. Changes

* * *

**One Year Changes Everything**

**A Camp Rock Story**

**By Jrfan81**

**Summary: A year has passed since the first Camp Rock movie. Shane and Mitchie haven't seen or talked to each other since they left camp and lots of things in Mitchie's life have changed. Can Shane and Mitchie's Camp Rock friends save Mitchie from herself before it's too late?**

**A/N: I don't know if the JB are brothers in this movie but I'm making them brothers. They just didn't want to work together before Camp Rock. Or at least that's my explanation and you better go with it : P**

**Disclaimer: I don't think so... but i can wish!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- Changes

CONNIE Torres walked up to her daughter Mitchie's room. The room was dark and her daughter was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling as she did most of the time now. Ever since the accident she didn't sing, didn't write, and certainly didn't do anything she loved anymore. Connie was getting worried. She needed to do something to get Mitchie out of this depression she was in, but how? Then a thought came to her and she smiled and went downstairs she had a favor to call in.

* * *

MITCHIE heard her mom go downstairs and sighed. She knew she was worried about her. She didn't want her mom to be worried but she just couldn't bring herself to be happy or at least pretend to be happy. Ever since getting back from Camp Rock last summer everything had gone from amazing to something that was the worst thing ever. Shane had promised to call her when she had left Camp Rock but he hadn't. She thought that they'd meant something to each other but apparently it had only been on her end. She had moped for weeks and Sierra hadn't understood why she'd been so upset.

They'd fought about it constantly. Finally she and Sierra had fought about her wanting to be a singer and make it big. Sierra told her that realistically it wouldn't happen and she shouldn't get her hopes up but Mitchie just couldn't help it. She just knew she was going places and that no one could stop her. Sierra had left angry and had driven home mad. She was so angry that she didn't realize how fast she was going and when she hit a curve her car skidded into a tree. Sierra managed to survive long enough to get to the hospital but that was it. Her best friend was gone and it was all her fault. She since then had fallen into a depression and changed everything about herself. She wasn't life filled anymore she was like a zombie. She couldn't even sleep through the night without nightmares anymore. Mitchie Torres that went to Camp Rock was gone and in her place was someone who just didn't care anymore.

* * *

SHANE Gray sat on his bunk looking at the photo album Caitlyn had made him form the pictures at Camp Rock last year. Most of them had him and Mitchie in them. Shane sighed. He missed her. He'd tried calling but the phone was disconnected apparently or at least that's what the deceptively happy voice told him when he'd called it. Caitlyn had the same problem. He hoped she'd go back to Camp Rock again so he could see her since he was going to be an instructor again. All the guys were actually. Caitlyn was also going back. All that was great but it wouldn't matter if she wasn't coming back. He needed to see her again to at least apologize for not calling her. He needed to tell her how he felt about her. He needed to hold her again. He just hoped she would give him the chance to do so.  
"Oh look Jason it's Mitchie moping time," Nate joked and Jason laughed while Shane looked up from the album and glared at Nate.

"I am not moping," he said and Nate laughed.

"Yeah right, you do this at least once a day," Nate said and Jason nodded. "Bro we're going to see her in a couple weeks, so stop moping."

"What if she doesn't come back?" Shane asked nervously.

"Why wouldn't she? I thought it was her best summer ever?" Jason asked and Nate nodded.

"Jason's right," Nate paused. "Wait, did I just say that?"

Shane laughed. "I think you did man, and Jason is never going to let you live that down. And you're right just a couple weeks; I think I can do that."

"Good, now will you quit moping and help me right that song we were supposed to write?" Nate asked and Shane nodded.

"Yeah and Jason can play the guitar and find good melodies," he replied and Jason smiled happily. Over the last year Shane had become more accepting of everyone around him, and wanted to play on their strengths, even Jason's.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Jason asked leading them to where the guitars were.

* * *

BROWN sat at his desk going over the roster for this summer at Camp Rock. He was happy his nephews were coming back, all of them this time. Last summer had been good for Shane and he hoped the same for Nate and Jason. Nate was way to driven, maybe he could have some fun this summer and Jason well he was sure to have fun being who he was but he hoped the boy would find some intelligence while he was here. Brown shook his head, _Never going to happen._ What saddened him was that Mitchie Torres was not on the list for this summer. _Shane's going to be crushed._ And honestly so would he. The girl was a breath of fresh air around here and her voice was amazing. He was just sitting around contemplating Mitchie when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Oh, hello Connie, How are you?" he asked. "That bad?" he joked but when Connie told him the story of what had happened this year he paled and turned serious. "So, she's really that bad?" He listened for a few seconds. "Well is there anything I can do to help you out? Mitchie was quite the inspiration last summer and I want to do what I can." He then smiled. "Oh sure I think we can swing that, I'll call it a scholarship. No you don't have to do anything, I owe you for last summer and the delicious food you made for us and for bringing Mitchie and changing my hard headed nephew." He smiled as she thanked him. "Well I'll be in your town next week; maybe I'll just come pick Mitchie up to save you the trouble." Another pause. "Oh it's no problem. Don't worry about it just have her ready to go. Alright Talk to you soon." Brown hung up the phone and grabbed the roster and with a sad smile wrote Mitchie's name at the bottom. "Welcome to Camp Rock, Mitchie Torres."

**

* * *

**

So that's the first chapter? How do like it? Should I continue?? Please review!


	2. Guess Where You're Going?

**Chapter 2- Guess Where You're Going?**

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews i really liked them... i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

MITCHIE had just woke up when her mother came in with her suitcase. "Mom? What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Packing for you what does it look like?" Connie replied packing Mitchie's clothing.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked monotone. But Connie knew she was curious and that was enough for her for now.

"_You're _going to Camp Rock," Connie said and Mitchie just stared at her.

"No I'm not," Mitchie replied after a brief silence. Connie stopped packing and turned to her.

"Yes you are, you need help Mitchie and I don't know how to help you anymore, maybe Camp Rock can do something I haven't been able to," she said before going back to packing. Mitchie just watched her pack with a blank face, although Connie knew she was upset that she was being forced to go back. "You better get ready and get all your stuff together. Brown should be here in a little while to pick you up and I would hate to keep the busy man waiting."

"Brown's coming to get me? Shouldn't he be at the camp by now?" Mitchie asked and Connie smiled.

"You're going a week early because Brown was in town and offered to give you a ride there. I heard a rumor that Shane and his brothers are going to be at Camp Rock this year. Maybe you can talk to him and see why he never called you?" Connie offered and Mitchie shook her head.

"I don't care anymore, if he didn't want me then well then he's not worth it," Mitchie said blank faced before getting out of bed and grabbing a black tank top, black sweatshirt and black jeans. She gave her mom one last look before heading into the bathroom to shower and get ready. She knew she wasn't going to get out of going and frankly she didn't want to. If going would make her mom worry less then she'd do it. That didn't mean she had to talk to Shane or sing while she was there. She'd just go to make her mom happy. It was the least she could do

* * *

BROWN pulled up in front the Torres house and sighed. He wished he was here under different circumstances. He climbed out of his truck and walked up to the door. Mitchie's dad answered the door. "You must be Brown. Come on in, Mitchie and Connie were just finishing her packing," he said and Brown gave him a sad smile stepping inside. The two walked into the kitchen and stood there in awkward silence until Connie came down with a suitcase.

"Hey Brown," Connie said giving him a hug.

"Hello Connie," he replied as they pulled away. "Is she ready to go?" he asked.

"She said she'd be down in a minute," Connie replied. Just as she finished speaking Mitchie came down with a messenger bag across her body. Her hair was pulled up and she looked incredibly tired.

"Where's your guitar?" her dad asked.

"I'm not bringing it, there's not a point," Mitchie replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh but there is love, go get your guitar," Brown replied and Mitchie sighed before turning around and going to get it. She came back down and noticed her bag was gone and so was Brown. Connie and Mitchie's dad came over to her.

"I'm going to miss you honey but I know this will be good for you. Just promise me you'll try and participate," Connie said giving her a hug.

"Yes Mom," Mitchie replied knowing she wouldn't. Her dad hugged her next.

"I love you Mitchie, be good and be safe," he whispered and Mitchie nodded. Brown came back in and grabbed her guitar where she'd set it.

"Come on Mitchie, we better get going if we want to make it back to camp before dark," he said and she pulled away from her dad.

"I'll see you when I get home," she said and both her mom and dad nodded.

"Bye Mitchie," her mom said as they left the house and got into Brown's truck. _It's going to be a long summer._ She thought as they pulled away from her house and headed towards Camp Rock.

**So that's it for this chapter… i know no shane but we'll see him in the next one i just needed to get Mitchie to Camp Rock! it's a lot shorter but don't worry more is yet to come… Review Please!**


	3. A Week of Moping

**Thanks Guys for all the reviews, and alerts you guys did... i was so happy... no i know where this story is going to the end i just have to write it...haha... the hard part.. but if you guys have any ideas that you think would be cool just let me know and i'll try to work it into the story... heck your idea might be better than mine :D**

**Chapter 3 – A Week of Moping**

MITCHIE fell asleep about a half hour into the drive and Brown frowned over at her. It didn't seem to be a restful sleep. She kept moving and adjusting the whole time. Brown's attention was taken from the sleeping girl when he heard his nephew's name on the radio. He turned it up a little careful not to disturb Mitchie. "It seems Camp Rock will once again be working its magic on the boys of Connect 3. Last summer, Shane Gray went to Camp Rock for an attitude adjustment and it worked. He came back and was no longer the hot headed, bad boy that we remembered him as and Connect 3's music became something that will go down as the biggest change possible from what they originally sang. Lyrics that made people think and a sound that could only be Connect 3. This summer all three boys will be making an appearance and Shane Gray said in a recent interview that he hoped that the other two will find what he did there, himself. Well let's hope that this camping trip will help the three keep up the wonderful sound that they have been making." Brown smiled and turned the radio back down. His nephew really had changed and it was all because of the girl next to him. He glanced back at Mitchie. Maybe Shane could help Mitchie find herself this summer. _One can only hope._

* * *

SHANE sat in his room working on a song that he had started but it was hard going. The words just weren't coming to him like they usually do. He decided to go over the chorus again maybe that would help him write the first verse.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_But if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

Shane sighed and looked down he knew he hurt Mitchie and he didn't even need to see her to know that. It's like a part of him was screaming that she was in pain and it was his fault. He went on to the second verse; the first verse was the only part he didn't have. He just couldn't seem to write it. Maybe it would come to him when he saw Mitchie. _One can only hope.  
_

* * *

BROWN pulled up to the camp and drove over to where his cabin was. He parked and decided it was time to wake Mitchie up. "Love time to wake up," he said and she stirred. "We're here."

"Ok," she said wiping sleep out of her eyes. They climbed out of the truck and grabbed their stuff.

"Your cabin is right here," Brown said pointing to the cabin next to his. "The only thing that I will ask you to do is to help out a little bit this week to get this place ready for camp. It won't be a lot but it will be enough to keep you occupied till the campers get here. Ok?"

"Yeah of course," Mitchie said grabbing her bag from him.

"Oh and Mitchie?" she stopped and turned to face him. "There's no kitchen duty for you this summer, just try and enjoy Camp Rock." She nodded and walked into her cabin witch had two bunk beds on one wall and two single beds on the other. It was a pretty big cabin. She took the single bed next to the door and set her stuff down.

"Welcome back to Camp Rock Mitchie," she said quietly to herself before unpacking. Soon she was done and it looked a little bit more like home. She was about to lie down and sleep some more when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Brown on the other side.

"I'm going to dinner want to come?" he asked and she shrugged before grabbing her messenger bag and following him to the mess hall. It wouldn't do to make him angry just yet.

* * *

SHANE hung up his phone and shook his head. "Dude what did Uncle Brown want?" Nate asked.

"He wants me to come a day early, something about getting the dance studio ready the way that I want it," Shane said shrugging. Shane was going to be teaching Hip hop dance again. Nate was going to be teaching song writing and Jason was the guitar teacher. Shane had suggested all of them to Brown and he had agreed eagerly. Shane knew that his uncle loved having the boys around. Brown had never had children of his own so he treated the three boys like they were his own.

"Well that's cool," Nate said. "We'll be arriving with Caitlyn the next day." Nate was excited to see Caitlyn again. She had come visit them during her spring break. She and Shane stayed in touch after Camp Rock and after they couldn't get a hold of Mitchie it had become that much important to stay in touch. The two were great friends now and Shane had asked her to come visit them during her spring break and she'd accepted and she and Nate had hit it off. They were practically a couple as Shane liked to tease him.

"Well I'd better get to starting to pack since I know it'll take me a while," Shane said.

"Yeah since we all know you'll have quite a few Mitchie moping times in there," Nate said and Shane glared at him.

"Guys, why can't we all just get along?" Jason asked and Nate gave him a weird look.

"My thoughts exactly Jase," Shane said before leaving the room.

"God I can not wait till Camp Rock," Shane heard Nate say as he walked into his room.

"So you can see Caitlyn?" Jason asked.

"Well that too but so that he'll stop moping about Mitchie," Nate replied and Shane shook his head, knowing he was right.

* * *

MITCHIE helped with setting up but when she wasn't helping she either sat under a tree near the entrance to the camp or inside her cabin reading or laying on the ground staring at the sky. She hardly slept at night because of the nightmares and spent all day thinking about Shane and if he was coming back to Camp Rock. Brown hadn't mentioned it but he had been making sure the camp was ready so it might have slipped his mind to tell her. _Like it matters anyways,_ she thought as she stared at camp entrance. Brown had given her the day off. _Enjoy the day to relax before camp starts,_ he had said so she was moping under her tree. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the limo until it had stopped and the person inside stepped out. _Shane,_ she thought as she looked at him. He looked the same as when he'd left when camp ended although his clothes weren't so expensive looking. He looked like any other guy his age. Mitchie realized he would see her and she didn't want to talk to him right now or ever. She hurried off to her cabin hoping that he hadn't seen her. She couldn't deal with this now or at all.

SHANE smiled as he saw his uncle walking over to him. "Uncle Brown," he said giving him a hug. "How's the set up going?"

"Pretty good we've had some extra help this week so everything actually got done," Brown said and Shane laughed.

"Well that's a miracle right there," he said and Brown glared at him.

"I always am ready by the time the campers get here," he said and Shane smiled.

"Yeah but you were always rushing around until the last second," he said and Brown nodded.

"Very true, it's a good thing she was here, plus doing everything kept her busy and not thinking too much," Brown replied.

"She?" Shane asked.

"Oh I'm sure you'll see her later," Brown said with a grin. "Now let's go see that dance studio and get it set up."

**A/N: I know, I know they didn't meet up yet but don't worry they will in the next chapter. Also the song (Or part of it) is whatever it takes by Lifehouse (I love that song :D)**


	4. I Don't Want To See You!

**Chapter 4 – I Don't Want To See You!**

**A/N: When it comes to the song think the acoustic version and if you haven't heard it GO NOW! It's great! Also Thanks to all those who reviewed: Angie-ang(great name btw...my name is Angela haha i thought it was funny), GothicSorceressRikku15 (oh yes he is in this chapter) and Whoever anonymous is (i wish you'd leave a name but i like that you're even reading my story :D) you guys rock!**

MITCHIE had spent the rest of the day hiding in her cabin staring at her guitar which she had taken out of the case and leaned against the wall. She didn't want to have anything to do with music but seeing Shane had made her want to play just one more time. She reluctantly grabbed the guitar and sat down to play it was weird she hadn't touched the thing since Sierra died and hadn't wanted to but somehow being here and seeing Shane had made her want to. She began to strum and realized it was "This is me" and began to sing for what she believed to be the last time.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

_Yeah, Yeah  
__  
Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star_

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe  
In myself, it's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me…  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

_This is me…_

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me…

A tear fell down her cheek and she pushed it away. "That was pretty good for a girl who swears she'll never sing again," she heard and turned to see Brown standing in the doorway.

"That was the last time; I just had to after…" She trailed off and he nodded.

"After you saw Shane arrive," he said and she gave him a confused look. "My nephew may be oblivious but I'm not. I saw you run off. You can't hide from him forever."

"I can try," she replied and he shrugged.

"Well remember to be out at the entrance when everyone else arrives tomorrow," Brown said and she nodded. "Goodnight Mitchie."

"Night Brown," she said and he left. Mitchie put the guitar back to where it was before and sighed lying down on her bed. _Things are way too complicated._

* * *

THE next morning Mitchie made her way to the mess hall to grab an apple before going to sit next to her tree and read. She didn't see anyone and sat down and read until cars and buses started pulling up. No one came to talk to her and that was how she wanted it. She then saw the limo from the day before pull up and knew it had to be the rest of Connect 3. She watched Nate and Jason step out and then a curly haired girl she recognized step out. _Caitlyn_, she thought. Shane and Caitlyn must have stayed in contact. _But they couldn't with me,_ she thought angrily. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Shane walked up to them. She watched them talk and then they turned to her and started to walk over. _Damn._

* * *

SHANE walked over to his friends and greeted them. "So is Mitchie here yet?" Caitlyn asked.

"Not that I know of," Shane said and Caitlyn's shoulders sank. "There's still plenty of time Cait, don't worry."

"I know," she replied. "I just wish she was here now."

"It's ok, I get it," Shane replied.

"Hey guys, who's that girl under the tree over there?" Jason asked and the others turned to see a dark hair girl reading under a tree. Or at least it looked like she was reading.

"I don't know why don't we go introduce ourselves," Caitlyn offered and the others nodded and made their way over. "Hi, I'm Caitlyn and I figured I'd introduce myself since you were over here by yourself."

"Ever think I wanted to be alone?" the girl replied icily and Shane gasped. He knew that voice.

"Mitchie?" he said in amazement. Caitlyn thought she certainly didn't look like Mitchie. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. She wore baggy, dark clothes and she actually had her hair pulled up. Mitchie would never do that.

"Ding, Ding, Ding and we have a winner," Mitchie replied in the same tone as before.

"Wow, you look like crap," Jason said and everyone turned to glare at him. "What did I do now?"

"Told the truth," Mitchie replied calmly and everyone turned to look at her. "I know I look like crap. Frankly I just don't care."

"What happened to you Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked still in shock.

"Well maybe if you kept in touch you would know," Mitchie replied before standing up. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I've got better things to do." She started to walk away but Shane grabbed her arm.

"Mitchie wait," he said but she wrenched her arm away from him.

"No, I don't want to talk to you ever," she said in a monotone voice before running off.

"Ok what the heck just happened?" Nate asked confused.

"I think Mitchie just flipped out on us Nate," Jason said and Nate looked at him.

"Thanks Jase, I was a little lost," he said sarcastically.

"Guys, not the time," Shane said irritably before Brown walked up to them.

"So I see you guys saw Mitchie," he said and they nodded.

"What happened to her? She's not the Mitchie I remember?" Caitlyn said and Shane nodded.

"She's had bad things happen to her in the last year. Only one of them being neither of you calling," Brown replied.

"We tried but it said it was disconnected," Caitlyn said and Brown nodded.

"I understand but what you must understand is that Mitchie is not well at all. She was sent here by her mother to help her. She's had a lot of pain and suffering. Please remember that," Brown said.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"That's up to her to tell you," Brown said before walking away.

"What do we do?" Caitlyn asked Shane but he was already walking towards the beach.

* * *

MITCHIE ran all the way back to her cabin before she collapsed in tears. It was so much harder to see them then she had anticipated. They reminded her of a time when things were good. When she felt like the world was hers for the taking. Now she just felt like a waste of space. Mitchie tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming. _Why did this have to happen to me?_

* * *

SHANE sat down by the beach and thought about what had just happened. Mitchie looked so different and not in a good way. She looked like her world had fallen apart. And he had caused some of it and he hadn't even wanted to. Almost like a light bulb going off he finally found the first verse to his song.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I've hurt you this way_

_And the worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

Now he just had to find a way to get her to hear his song and help her in any way he could. Shane stood up and walked to his uncle's cabin. He needed to know where she was staying. As he approached the cabin he heard someone crying next door and walked over in curiosity. He looked in the screen door and saw Mitchie crying and immediately opened the door and walked in.

"Mitchie?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: and that's it folks, another chapter done… Obviously "This is Me" Is Demi Lovato and "What it takes" makes another appearance. Review Please!

**A/N: I know some of you wanted something like the movie but I felt this would work better for how the story will go (And yes I do know how it's going to go actually the next chapter or two is already written… but yeah I'm just horrible at remembering to post the next chapters… grins apologetically )**


	5. Let Me Help You

**A/N: Hey guys... here's the next chapter... I'm going to be slowing down the updates as i go back to school in a couple weeks and i still have to finish my packing but i promise to try and get chapters up whenever i can... Thanks for the patience...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Brianna (Thanks for the name :D),** **boblovespotter, (I'm glad you like it!), Angie-Ang(Don't worry he will... kinda...), topspin320 (You weren't the only one), Magster488 (I don't think I could pull that off... it's a good idea but personally I don't think I could write it... it would be waaay too hard for me to write... but thanks for the idea)**

**Chapter 5 – Let me help you**

MITCHIE looked up to see Shane standing in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked through her tears.

"I'm here to see if you're ok," Shane said.

"I'm never ok," Mitchie replied softly. "I haven't been since I left Camp Rock last year."

"I'm sorry we couldn't keep in touch," Shane said stepping closer.

"Why? Why didn't you call me?" She asked, angrily.

"I wanted to but when I called your number it said it was disconnected," Shane replied and Mitchie gave him a confused look as her tears slowed slightly.

"What? What number do you have?" she asked and he told her causing her mouth to drop. "You have the wrong number. The two and the three should be switched."

"You mean all this time we coulda been talking?" Shane said and the tears came back full force for Mitchie. Shane quickly stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Mitchie," he said softly.

"Me too," she replied as she calmed down.

"So is it just you in here?" Shane asked changing the subject and Mitchie looked at him thankfully.

"Yeah looks like it since the rest of the campers got here today and no ones here," Mitchie replied and Shane could hear the relief in her voice.

"Don't want anyone around?" he asked curious.

"Yes, I mean No," She corrected herself and Shane gave her a look. "Ok yes I don't want anyone around."

"Any specific reason?" he asked.

"Not any that I want to talk about," she responded quickly and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, I won't bug you about it but if you need to have someone to talk to I'll be here ok?" he said and she nodded. There was a moment of silence before Shane felt the need to break it. "So, got any new songs?"

"Shane…" she trailed off. "I don't sing anymore," she said after a moment.

"At all?" he asked in shock.

"At all," she assured him.

"Well we'll have to change that," he said and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a small smile something that hadn't happened in months. "Ah ha mission accomplished," Shane exclaimed causing her to smile a little bigger.

"Stop teasing me," she replied and he smiled.

"Alright I can do that," he said and saw her yawn. "Well I suppose I'll leave you to sleep." Shane saw a moment of panic in her eyes before she covered it up. "I'll be right next door with my uncle having a chat if you need me for any reason ok?" She nodded and he got up and headed to the door. "I really missed you Mitchie. I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

"Me too Shane, me too," she said quietly scarcely believing what she was saying but meaning every word of it. Shane left and she laid down and went to sleep hoping to not have any nightmares that night.

* * *

**(I could stop there but I'll be nice and let you see the next scene :))**

BROWN wasn't surprised to see his nephew at his door when he opened it. "She's next door," he said and Shane laughed at his blunt nature.

"I know I already saw her," Shane said. "I found out the number me and Cait have is wrong."

Brown shook his head. "That girl just can't catch a break." Shane gave him a look and Brown shook his head again. "And no I won't tell you what happened."

"I know I don't want you to. I want Mitchie to tell me when she's ready. I don't need her thinking I'm betraying her trust again," Shane assured him and Brown smiled.

"You sure have changed Shane, what happened to the cocky bad boy?" he asked and Shane smiled.

"He left when a certain brunette taught me a lesson about being who I am and treating people with respect," Shane replied and his Uncle grinned.

"Well she should get an award for that," he teased and Shane glared playfully.

"Maybe she should," he replied. "Got any ideas?"

"A few, if you can get her to sing again I'll give you one," Brown said and Shane smiled.

"Give me a few days," he said and Brown shook his head.

"By my class tomorrow morning," he said and Shane grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Yeah it is," Brown replied.

"So what do I get if I do it?" Shane asked but didn't listen to the answer as he hear a cry. He realized it was coming from next door and sprinted over Brown right behind him.

**A/N: and that is it folks, Shane and Mitchie have made up but there's still a lot more drama to come. Shane doesn't know about Sierra and Caitlyn and the others think Mitchie wants nothing to do with them… DRAMA!! Also please review!**


	6. Nightmares

**Hey guys... thanks for all the reviews... Thanks to: Angie-Ang(We'll just have to wait and see won't we?), cdaqtcherry,Topspin320 (I'm going, I'm going), Lindz Nelson, Anonymous and Magster488... **

**A/N: here's the deal i'm moving up to my new apartment next saturday so i will be without internet for awhile... i'm going to try and update before i leave but after taht it might be awhile... i'll still be writing but i won't be able to update... sigh but i hope you will all be patient and stick with me till i can update again...**

**Chapter 6 – Nightmares…**

NATE, Caitlyn and Jason were sitting in the boys' cabin waiting for Shane to come back. Caitlyn kept glancing at the door then down at her feet then back again. "He'll be back soon, Cait, I'm sure of it," Nate said in an attempt to calm her down.

"I know, I'm just worried about him, he was so excited and Mitchie is not the same as when we last saw her. He's going to be crushed," she replied and Jason nodded.

"Personally I think if she doesn't want to have anything to do with us then we should let her be," Nate said and both Jason and Caitlyn turned to glare at him.

"Mitchie is my best friend. If you think that I'm just going to let her fall into whatever black hole has been created in her life then you got another thing coming Nathaniel Gray," she said icily before standing up and leaving the cabin.

"Dude, that was harsh even for you," Jason said before following Caitlyn out the door. Nate sighed and put his head in his hands. It wasn't that he didn't care about Mitchie, he was just afraid of seeing Shane and Caitlyn get hurt. He was trying to protect them as he always did. _How do I fix this?_

* * *

CAITLYN stormed out of the cabin and headed towards the beach. She was livid. _How dare he say that? I thought he was a nice guy._ She thought as she got to the beach and plopped down on the sand. _Nate does always want to protect the ones he cares about,_ she thought as she calmed down a little bit. She was so into her thoughts she didn't even notice Jason sit down next to her. "I'm sorry Nate was acting like that, Cait," he said and she jumped.

"Jase, I didn't see you there," she said calming herself down.

"I was right next to you," Jason said confused. Caitlyn shook her head.

"Never mind, Jase and I know why Nate is acting like that," Caitlyn said and Jason frowned.

"You do?" he said and she nodded.

"Yeah, Nate just wants to protect us from the hurt he thinks Mitchie is going to bring. But what he doesn't understand is that me and Shane caused part of this and we need to help her," Caitlyn said and Jason nodded actually understanding.

"I do understand," Caitlyn heard softly behind her and turned to see Nate who looked like he'd been crying. "I just don't want you two to get hurt in all of this."

"Nate," Caitlyn said sighing as she gestured for him to come over. He sat next to her and she pulled him into a hug. "I have to help her, and you know Shane does too. Please don't do this."

Nate sighed and nodded. "I'll be nice," he said and he could feel Caitlyn smile into his neck.

"That's the Nate I know and love," she said quietly and Nate smiled. He glanced over at Jason who looked sad at not being involved in the hug.

"Get over here, Jase," he said and Jason grinned and joined in the hug. "But you tell anyone I said that I will kill you," he added and Jason laughed.

"Pain noted."

* * *

SHANE found Mitchie still asleep but tossing and turning. "Mitchie, wake up," Shane said sitting next to her and shaking her shoulder. Tears were falling down her cheeks and it broke Shane's heart to see her that way. Mitchie didn't wake up and continued to have her nightmare. Shane looked at Brown. "What do I do?"

"Try shaking her harder," Brown replied and Shane nodded.

"Mitchie, wake up!" he said shaking her a little harder. Mitchie's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up.

"IT'S NOT SHANE'S FAULT!" she yelled and then another sob tore from her and she started to cry again. Shane immediately pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here Mitchie," he said softly and she cried harder. Shane looked over at his uncle asking him for the permission to stay without words.

"Yes you can stay here tonight, Shane. I don't want her to be alone either," Brown said before taking one more sad glance at the brunette before leaving the cabin.

"Please don't leave me," Mitchie cried and Shane just held her tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere this time, Mitchie," he replied. Soon Mitchie cried herself to sleep and Shane soon followed her.

* * *

"WHERE could he be?" Caitlyn said pacing around the guys cabin. "God I hope he didn't do anything stupid."

"I'm sure he didn't do anything stupid, Cait calm down," Nate said stepping in front of her.

"He's been gone since we saw Mitchie, what if something happened to him?" she asked freaking out. It made Nate a tiny bit jealous until he remembered Shane's words from a while back. _She's like the little sister I never had._

"Nothing's happened to him. We would know by now if something had," Nate replied and Cait shook her head and went to respond when Jason broke in from where he was practicing his guitar across the room.

"If you're that worried go see Uncle Brown," he said and Nate nodded, then realized Jason was right.

"Wow the world is ending," he said and Caitlyn and Jason laughed at him.

"I'm allowed to get things right every once in a while," Jason said putting his guitar down. "Now let's go see Uncle B."

The three made their way over to Brown's cabin and knocked on the door. "What do you three need?" he asked and the other two looked at Caitlyn who rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Shane?" she asked and Brown's eyes went sad.

"He's taking care of Mitchie tonight. So you probably won't see him till tomorrow morning," he told them and Caitlyn grew worried.

"What happened to Mitchie?" she asked.

"She just had a nightmare. Shane asked to stay with her tonight and I agreed," Brown said and Caitlyn nodded.

"Thanks for letting us know we were kind of worried," Caitlyn said and the other two nodded.

"No problem but you all better get back to _your _cabins' it's getting late," Brown said looking pointedly at Caitlyn who blushed.

"Night Uncle Brown," Nate said before putting an arm around the still blushing Caitlyn and walking her back towards her cabin.

After the three had walked away Brown chuckled. "I bet by the end of the summer Nate and Caitlyn will be together." And with that he went back into the cabin to call Connie.

**A/N: So I had to add a little bit of the rest of the gang… I was feeling like I neglected them a little bit… yes this story is about Mitchie but the relationships between the characters are important… so yeah thanks for reading my rant… REVIEW…pretty please?**


	7. Gotta Find What It Takes

Chapter 7- Gotta Find What It Takes

**Chapter 7- Gotta Find What It Takes**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys… this is slowly becoming my favorite story that I've written… actually Dragons and Slayers is my favorite (If you like Buffy or Angel go read it) but One Year Changes Everything is getting to be just as loved!**

**A/N: This is the last chapter I'll be posting for awhile… I'm moving into my apartment tomorrow and no internet for awhile…. Or just a couple days… or five days(sorry my boyfriend kept correcting me) so no posting until then… but I'll still be writing so no worries… ENJOY!**

**Thanks to: Anonymous, ****GothicSorceressRikku15, topspin320, and Angie-Ange for reviewing!**

* * *

MITCHIE awoke the next day to the sun shining into her cabin. She felt arms wrapped around her securely and knew that it was Shane. She didn't even have to see his face to know. She remembered last night and shuddered. The nightmare had been particularly bad and having Shane witness it was not exactly what she would call fun. In her nightmare Sierra had once again blamed her for her death but then she had started to blame Shane for what had happened. _It's not Shane's fault. He couldn't help what had happened. He wasn't even there, I was. It's my fault._ She thought as she felt Shane stir.

"Good Morning," he said quietly.

"Good Morning," she replied.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asked seriously and she nodded.

"After you came yeah," she said and he smiled.

"Good," he paused as if thinking. "That's why you were glad you didn't have roommates isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Mitchie admitted. "It's easier to hide the fact that you aren't sleeping if you don't have roommates seeing that you wake up screaming or crying every night." Mitchie couldn't believe she was admitting this to Shane. There was just something about him that made her want to tell him everything, well almost everything. "Please don't ask what my nightmares are about please."

"I wasn't going to. Just know that if you ever need me to come and hold you so you can sleep I will," Shane said kissing the top of her head and making her blush.

"Thanks Shane," She said.

"So I wrote something and I want you to hear it. Think you can meet me down by the lake before your first class?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure just let me get dressed and grab an apple and I'll meet you down there," Mitchie replied and Shane nodded frowning. "And before you say anything I always ate either my mom's breakfast or an apple if she was busy. I'm picky about my breakfast." Shane laughed at how she knew what he was going to say.

"Alright I'll see you in a few minutes." Shane got up and headed to his cabin with a smile on his face.

* * *

SHANE walked into his cabin to see Caitlyn sitting on his bed with her computer and headphones on working on her music. His brothers were sleeping and he smiled at that. He walked to his closet and grabbed some clothes out and threw them at Caitlyn, who jumped in surprise. She pulled off her headphones. "Hey, how's Mitchie?" she asked and Shane chuckled.

"Good morning to you too," he said and she glared at him.

"Morning, now answer the question," she said and he held his hands up.

"She's good this morning. I'm just going to meet her down by the lake. I'm going to sing her that song that I wrote," he explained.

"I thought you said it wasn't finished yet," she commented and he nodded.

"It wasn't until yesterday when I saw Mitchie just like I told you would happen," he said and she laughed quietly. "So did you stay here or were you up ridiculously early?"

"Ridiculously early, Brown made me go back to my cabin last night. I got shacked up with an old Tess wannabe," Caitlyn said and Shane shuddered.

"Sucks to be you," he said before grabbing his clothes. "I'll see you at Brown's class."

"You're coming?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I told Brown I'd get Mitchie to sing again and I will and I want to see the look on his face when it happens," Shane said and Caitlyn laughed.

"You're crazy," she said and he shrugged.

"That's why they call me danger," he said and she shook her head.

"Nah, that's cause you're a klutz," she said and he laughed.

"Ok, you're probably right about that," he said before heading into the bathroom to get ready. A couple minutes later he walked out ready for his day waved goodbye to Caitlyn and a now awake Nate and headed towards the beach guitar in hand.

* * *

MITCHIE watched Shane leave before getting up grabbing her black jeans, black zip up sweatshirt and black shirt that said bite me. She changed and pulled her hair back before putting on her shoes. She headed to the mess and grabbed an apple before heading down to the beach. She ate her apple and watched the peaceful water. The last time she'd been here was with Shane the last day of camp when he promised that he'd never go back to his old ways and she promised to never lie about who she was again. A small smile graced her face as she thought about the last hug they'd had here. It was filled with all the feelings that they'd been feeling. Well that she'd been feeling. "Hey," Mitchie heard and turned to see Shane coming up to her with his guitar.

"Hi," she said quietly. "So how about that song now?" she asked after he sat down.

"Wow, impatient much?" he asked laughing and she nodded.

"Yep, now sing," she commanded and he laughed.

"Yes Ma'am," he said saluting her before grabbing his guitar and getting ready. "I wrote this song this year and it's kinda about us, so I hope you like it," he said and started to strum.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

Tears filled Mitchie's eyes at the lyrics. She could tell by the look in his eyes he meant every word. It was just like when he sang "Gotta Find You". 

She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts  
that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not  
it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you  
can ever love me"

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know  
you deserve much better

But remember the time I told  
you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

Mitchie actually remembered when he said that. The night of final jam after everything was done they went on their canoe ride and he'd told her that without her he wouldn't have found himself again. It was all thanks to her that he was back and he was so grateful that she'd come into his life. A couple tears slipped down Mitchie's cheeks as Shane finished his song. 

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

"So what do you think?" Shane asked putting his guitar aside.

"Wow, Shane is that really how you feel?" Mitchie asked brushing away her tears.

"Yes, I meant every word. I know I hurt you Mitchie but I want to make it up to you somehow and I'll do whatever it takes to convince you I'm worth the second chance," he replied and she smiled a small smile at him.

"You already did," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Mitchie, I promise I won't break my promises anymore," he said as he held her close.

"I know you won't," Mitchie replied knowing it was true. Shane hadn't meant to break his promise the last time.

"Ok it's almost time to head to Brown's class," Shane said as he pulled away. "And I thought I should give you the heads up that he wants you to sing."

"I knew he would want me to. Do you think he'll force me to sing?" Mitchie asked.

"Nah, he's not going to force you but I'd love to see his face if you actually did," Shane replied with a chuckle. Mitchie shook her head at him.

"You're a jerk," she said and he smiled.

"Yeah but I'm a lovable jerk," he replied standing up and pulling her up. He grabbed his guitar and started towards where Brown's class would be held.

"Lucky for you," Mitchie said and Shane looked shocked.

"Miss Mitchie, you didn't just say that," he said and she shrugged.

"Maybe," she said as they reached Brown's classroom. "You're coming to his class too?" she asked and he nodded.

"I don't wanna miss this," he said and she shook her head.

"Nothing's going to happen, Shane," she said and he handed her his guitar.

"Well, I happen to think otherwise. Now go sit with your classmates and I'll be right back here," Mitchie nodded and took Shane's guitar with her to her seat which just happened to be next Caitlyn.

"Hey Mitchie, Shane bugging you too?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie nodded.

"He's so lucky he's a cute jerk otherwise I'd probably hit him," Mitchie replied. Caitlyn was about to respond when a group of three blond girls walked in and Caitlyn groaned. Mitchie gave her a confused look.

"Tess wannabe," was Caitlyn's simple response and Mitchie nodded.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss I-don't-match-at-all," the girl said and Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "And who is this, your little Goth friend?"

"Actually my names Mitchie and I might wear a lot of black but at least I don't look like a bleached Barbie," Mitchie replied and the girl who did look like Barbie gasped.

"You did not just say that," she said and Mitchie shrugged.

"Actually I did," she said before turning to face the front of the room where Brown had suddenly appeared during their exchange.

"Welcome to my music theory class. I hope we'll all learn a lot of things this year and I hope we'll all be able to do it without being uncool. I always like to have someone sing first to get us going. So who would like to go first?" everyone's hands went up except Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn's. "Mitchie why don't you go first?" Brown asked and Mitchie took a deep breath making a quick decision that she'd been pondering since Shane sang to her earlier. She grabbed Shane's guitar and walked up to the front of the room.

"This is a song that my good friend wrote for me," she said before starting to strum on the guitar.

_Every__ time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah

_yeah  
_

Shane felt a smile grace his face as he heard her singing his song. The song that he'd written for her without knowing it was her. She'd remembered every word even thought she'd only heard it twice. Shane and the guys had decided to wait to release this song until he could get a hold of Mitchie because he wanted to do "This is me" with her and didn't want to release this song until then. _Guess that'll be after camp_, he thought happily.

_  
You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

Brown and everyone else's mouth's dropped open as she sang. Brown and Caitlyn recognized Shane's song and everyone else was in awe of how talented she was. 

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeaeaahhh  
I gotta find you...

Cheers came from the class and it took Brown a moment to calm them down. "Well that's one way to start class, and a good one I might add. Good job poppet," Brown said once everyone was silent.

"Brown do you think I can step outside for a second?" Mitchie asked quietly and Brown nodded.

"Go ahead love, we're just going to have everyone singing today," Mitchie nodded and started to leave with Shane's guitar. "Oh and Mitchie remind me to give my nephew an award." Mitchie just nodded before leaving the room. She headed down to the lake to clear her head. _Give Shane an award?_

**A/N: uh oh drama? Maybe… maybe not… I hope you guys like this chapter. "What it takes" makes its first full and final appearance and "Gotta Find You" By Joe Jonas also makes and appearance. Review Please!**

**A/N: I know I made them make up quickly but I've got plans no worries... Gives an evil grin!**


	8. Taking Care of Some Demons

A/N: Thanks to: omg444888, topspin320, Angie-Ang, and GothicSorceressRikku15 for the reviews you guys rock

**A/N: Thanks to: omg444888, topspin320, Angie-Ang, and GothicSorceressRikku15 for the reviews you guys rock!**

**A/N: So I have internet now again… finally… I thought I was going to go insane the last five days… but I did get a lot of writing done on this story… I now have threw chapter 12 and maybe another one soon written… but I probably won't post the next chapter until Monday because I will be gone this weekend going to the Minnesota State Fair (YAY! So very excited about that!) anyways it'll be a little wait until the next chapter but I hope you still like this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Taking care of some demons**

Shane walked down to the lake a smile on his face. He saw Mitchie sitting at the edge of the dock playing the guitar. As he got closer he heard her singing.

_Skeletons in closets  
Ghosts underneath the bed  
They hide out in pictures  
And in words better left unsaid  
They hang around like perfume  
And haunt me like an ancient melody  
When I'm not chasing demons,  
There's demons chasing me_

There's things that I can't leave alone  
'Cause they won't leave me alone  
What I want ain't what I need  
Still I reach for the things I crave  
Then try to run away  
Maybe I'm afraid of being free  
'Cause when I'm not chasing demons  
There's demons chasing me

"Wow, that's good did you write that?" Shane asked and Mitchie jumped and turned to look at him.

"Shane you scared me," she said and he chuckled and sat next to her.

"Sorry, you didn't answer my question though," he said.

"Nope, sorry didn't write that one, it's a Kenny Chesney song that I love," she said and Shane got a lost look on his face. "He's a country singer."

"Oh, ok," Shane said and Mitchie sighed and shook her head.

"You so need to expand your horizons," she told him and he nodded.

"If you sing it I will listen," he said and she shook her head again.

"You're crazy," she told him and he smiled.

"And that's why everyone loves me," he said and she sighed.

"Shane," she paused, did she really want to ask him this. _Better do it now rather than later,_ she thought. "What did your uncle mean by you getting an award?"

Shane smiled. "We were talking last night after I left the first time and he told me that you deserved an award for changing me and then we somehow got on the topic of you not singing and he said he'd give me an award if I got you to sing," he told her.

"So you only wanted me to sing so that you could win some bet?" Mitchie asked, tears welling up.

"NO!" Shane said quickly. "I wanted you to sing so that you would sing again. I know you love music Mitchie and you're really good. Music can be an outlet for whatever you're feeling and I want that to help you. Me and Uncle Brown were just joking around." Mitchie felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. "You do believe me right?" Shane asked and she turned to face him.

"I don't know why I do but yes I do," she said and he smiled. "Don't let it get to your head though ok?" he nodded.

"So I didn't tell you this yet but I'm really proud of you for singing back there. You could have chickened out but you didn't," Shane told her honestly.

"It was your song that gave me the courage to sing again. You said you were willing to do anything to help me and I felt like I needed to do something to help myself so you didn't have to do it all. Plus "Gotta Find You" is like my song," Mitchie told him and he nodded. "Why didn't you ever release that song?"

"Well," he started. "The guys and I wanted to do "This is Me" but I didn't want to release "Gotta Find You" until we did that. Then all this happened and… ya know," Shane ended lamely. Mitchie threw her arms around him startling him.

"You are amazing Shane," she said and he looked at her confused. "You could have just released it as it would have been a total hit but you didn't because of my feelings." Shane just smiled at her as they heard their names being called. They both turned to see Caitlyn walking up.

"Hey Cait," Shane said and scooted him and Mitchie over so she could sit next to Mitchie.

"Hey loser," Caitlyn said and Mitchie shook her head. "So Mitchie, you were amazing in Brown's class and I don't just mean the singing part. It's time someone put my cabin mate in her place."

"Thanks, Caitlyn. I just really don't care what anyone thinks about me anymore," Mitchie said and Caitlyn grinned sadly.

"Well, I happen to think you're pretty amazing," she replied. Shane grinned knowing this was Caitlyn's way of apologizing.

"Listen Caitlyn, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. Shane explained things and it was wrong for me to act that way," Mitchie said and Caitlyn shook her head.

"You had every right to act that way but think we could be friends again?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie smiled a small smile at her. It hurt Caitlyn to see that it wasn't the same smile that Mitchie smiled last summer. That one was full of life and joy. This one was sad no matter if she was smiling or not.

"Actually, I think best friends covers it," Mitchie said and Caitlyn grinned.

"Hey, then what am I?" Shane asked pretending to be hurt.

"A girl can have two best friends, ya know. But I think you'll be my lovable jerky pop star," Mitchie said and the other two laughed.

"I prefer rock star thank you very much," Shane said and Mitchie stood up.

"Well then it's a good thing I don't care!" Mitchie said before running away from Shane who tried to grab her. "I gotta get to Nate's class, see ya later guys!" Shane and Caitlyn just laughed before heading off to their own classes.

* * *

NATE watched Mitchie walk in and take a seat in the front of the room. She looked better than she did the day before but still looked like she had lost everything. Nate wasn't her best friend like Caitlyn or Shane but he could help her in his own way. He knew Shane loved Mitchie and if Shane had it his way Mitchie would be a part of their inner circle. _As well she should be,_ he thought as the last of the students came in. Mitchie was the reason that Nate had his brother and best friend back and he could never thank her enough.

"Ok so since we're all here, we'll get started. I'm Nate Gray as most of you know and this is song writing. Now most of the greatest songs ever recorded were not written by one person they were written by a duo or group. That's why this summer I will be pairing you up to work on a song. There will be no switching unless I approve it which I won't," he said and started assigning groups. After everyone was assigned he realized they had an odd number. "Well Mitchie it looks like you get to work with me."

"WHAT?!" Barbie who was also in this class yelled. "That's not fair."

"Actually it is, Miss…" he paused realizing he didn't remember her name.

"Marissa," the girl supplied looking like she'd eaten something sour.

"Marissa, since we have an odd number Mitchie needs to pair up with someone. Plus you know she has to write with me anyways," Nate said and both Mitchie and Marissa got confused looks on their faces. "Brown's order, apparently Mitchie is too good a writer and would probably write the whole song by herself if she could, so I'm working with her to make sure she doesn't."

Marissa huffed and went back to her seat. "Thanks," Mitchie said and Nate shrugged.

"No problem, now how about we get started?" Mitchie nodded and the two started brainstorming. Mitchie stared to realize that Nate was a lot funnier than he let on. He was also just a teenager like her, he acted older because Shane and Jason could sometime act very childish. It was kind of sad.

"How about this?" Mitchie said and started to sing a verse

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted,_

_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_How do I know he loves me?_

_How do I know he's mine?_

"Sounds good, we make a pretty good team Mitchie," Nate said and Mitchie nodded.

"We'll have to do this more often," she said and he laughed.

"Well we have all summer," he said and she smirked.

"Unless your band mates steal me," she replied and he laughed.

"They'll have to fight me for you," he said and she blushed. "I didn't mean it like that Mitchie, Shane has the hots for you. He'd kill me if I even tried and I kinda like someone else," Nate amended and Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"And who would that be?" She asked and he shrugged.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out," he said and she shook her head.

"Oh, I will find out," Mitchie said and Nate noticed that Mitchie was forcing the conversation to flow as if she was trying to get her focus on something else. Soon class was over and Mitchie was glad she only had one class left after lunch and that was Shane's class. She didn't have Jason's class till tomorrow and she wasn't excited about that. She knew she was rusty and she was way nervous for that class.

"Come on let's go to lunch," Nate said and Mitchie nodded. The two walked over to the mess hall and saw Shane sitting with Caitlyn, Jason, Peggy and Ella. They walked over and took the seats between Caitlyn and Shane. "Hey guys."

"Hey Nate," Peggy said and then she smiled at Mitchie. "Hi Mitchie, it's good to see you again."

"Hey Peggy, where's Tess?" Mitchie asked and Peggy smiled.

"She's at a big brother/big sister camp as a councilor this summer but she promised she'd be here for final jam," Peggy replied and every mouth at the table dropped.

"Tess? Are you sure we're talking about the same Tess?" Caitlyn asked and Peggy laughed.

"I know I said the same thing when she told me but apparently she learned something last summer and wanted to help kids whose parents aren't around much," Peggy replied and everyone but Mitchie laughed. "You ok Mitchie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mitchie said smiling weakly.

"So Shane, guess who's got a kicking new song?" Nate asked and Mitchie sent him a grateful look, something no one missed but they didn't comment on it.

"Hmm… you maybe?" Shane said jokingly.

"You got that right but it's me _and_ Mitchie," Nate said and Shane pretended to be hurt.

"You're leaving me for Nate? Come on I'm much prettier than my younger brother," he said to Mitchie and she shrugged.

"Yeah but at least he's not a jerk," she said and stole on of his French fries.

"But I thought you said I was a lovable jerk," Shane said pouting.

"Oh, please gag me with a spoon," Caitlyn said and the others nodded.

"Why would you gag yourself with a spoon?" Ella asked and everyone but Mitchie laughed yet again.

"Don't worry, I'm confused too," Jason said and Ella smiled at him.

"We can be confused together!" she said and Jason grinned.

"Cool!"

Shane looked at the time. "Well I better get to the studio to get ready for the next class."

"I'll come with you," Mitchie volunteered wanting to get away from the big group. She could handle individuals and smaller groups but everyone together was hard for her. They were so happy and carefree and she, well, wasn't.

"Sure I could use a little help," Shane said sensing that Mitchie needed to get away.

"I'll come too, I'm done eating anyways," Caitlyn said and the three left the mess hall. "Overwhelming?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie and she nodded. "I get it; all of us together can be kinda chaotic especially since now that Nate and Jason are here too."

"Yeah," Mitchie said wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Hey Mitchie?" Caitlyn said and Mitchie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her. "I just want you to know that I know you don't want to talk about what happened but you're my friend and I'll stand by you no matter what and if you do need someone to talk to I'll be here," Caitlyn said in one breath and Mitchie started to tear up.

"Thanks Caitlyn," Mitchie said quietly and Caitlyn wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What are friends for?" she replied and Shane laughed.

"You want me to answer that?" he said and Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him as they reached the studio.

"Jerk."

**

* * *

**

A/N: And another chapter done… I added Ella and Peggy to the mix although they won't show up too much but I figured they would be back at camp too so yeah there they are… The songs in here were "Demons" By Kenny Chesney and "That's how you know" the version by Demi Lovato makes its first appearance. (It won't come back till way later though so don't forget about it) Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. Realize

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I got the most I have had for any chapter of this story…: D

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I got the most I have had for any chapter of this story…: D**

**Thanks to: lolcrazy1, Zanessalover247, GothicSorceressRikku15, topspin320, DiSnEyGiRl96, omg444888 and a couple of Anonymouses…: D you guys rock!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9- Realize

A FEW days passed and Mitchie made it through her classes unscathed. She still had nightmares but Shane was always there to make things better. He stayed at her cabin a lot of the night and was always there when a situation got to be too much for Mitchie. He was her guardian angel. Caitlyn had taken to being Mitchie's protector. If anyone wanted to do anything to Mitchie they would have to go through her first. It was kind of annoying to be treated like she was made of glass "Hey Mitch," Caitlyn said sitting down next to her on the sand. "How was guitar?"

"Good, Jason's an awesome instructor. Who would have thought it?" Mitchie said and Caitlyn smiled.

"Shane," Mitchie gave her a confused look. "Shane is the one who suggested Jason and Nate teach the classes they are teaching. Shane really has changed over the last year and rumor has it that it's all because of you," Caitlyn teased and Mitchie blushed.

"It couldn't have been all me," she protested and Caitlyn clucked her tongue.

"Of course it was you, the girl with the voice, the girl who taught that boy some manners. Thank you so much for the manners by the way," Caitlyn said and Mitchie nodded.

"No prob, now come on I'm supposed to meet Shane at the cabin and you know how he gets when I'm late," Mitchie said rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't want Shane to freak out, let's go," Caitlyn said and the two made their way to Mitchie's cabin.

"Hey guys I was wondering where you were," Shane said as they reached the cabin.

"See told you," Mitchie said and Caitlyn laughed. "We were watching the sun set. I am still allowed to do that right?"

Shane got a confused look on his face. "Of course you are," he said and Mitchie nodded before heading into her cabin. Shane and Caitlyn followed her. "So me and Caitlyn were talking and we were thinking maybe we should move in here with you. I mean I spend every night here and Caitlyn hates her cabin."

Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes counting to ten before turning around. "Did you ever think to ask me?" she asked and the two looked at each other.

"Well we didn't think you would have a problem. I mean we've been helping you out the last couple of days and…" Shane didn't get to finish as Mitchie interrupted him.

"You are SO OVERPROTECTIVE. I'M NOT MADE OF GLASS I WON'T BREAK IF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A FEW HOURS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" she yelled at him. Shane looked shocked at her outburst. She had never talked like that to him. "Now I'm going for a walk and when I get back I expect you two to both be gone," she said before leaving the cabin and two shocked people behind.

"What just happened?" Caitlyn asked and Shane shook his head.

"I have no idea."

* * *

MITCHIE made it down to the beach and threw herself on the sand. She knew she was being too hard on Shane and Caitlyn but she was just sick of everyone walking on eggshells around her. It was like they thought she would start cutting herself if they said the wrong thing. _Not that I would ever do that, _Mitchie thought shuddering. She could never do that since she hated the sight of her own blood. She was the kind of girl that would pass out at the sight. It was horrible. Mitchie sat there for a while just enjoying the night air before heading back to her cabin where she found Nate and Jason sitting on the steps. _Great, just what I needed,_ she thought. "Hey guys what can I do for you?"

"Want to tell me why my brother is throwing things around in our cabin and Caitlyn is in tears?" Nate asked and Mitchie shrugged.

"I might have yelled at them," she said stepping between them and into the cabin.

"You yelled at Shane?" Jason asked like he was shocked that she would do it.

"Yeah, I'm sick of him treating me like I'm going to break if he leaves me alone for awhile. I mean I know that he and Caitlyn are just looking out for me but I need my space too," Mitchie explained and Nate nodded.

"I get that," he said and Mitchie raised her eyebrows at him. "After I was diagnosed with Diabetes Shane treated me like I would die if he left me alone for even a few minutes. It's how Shane is," Nate explained and she nodded.

"I know I was too hard on the two of them but I need them to realize that I will be ok," Mitchie said then had an idea.

"Nate can you tell them that I need to be by myself for awhile and I'll see them at Open Mic tomorrow night?" she asked. Nate nodded and Jason frowned.

"You're going to perform aren't you?" he asked and Mitchie nodded.

"Yep, that's why you need to make sure they come no matter how mad they are at me ok?" She said and Jason nodded.

"You can count on us," he exclaimed and made his way out the door. Nate stayed behind and looked at Mitchie.

"You going to be ok tonight?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'll have to be," she said and he shook his head and gave her a slip of paper.

"If you need anyone tonight and are still going to be too stubborn to call Shane, call me. I'll come and sit with you maybe work on the song you need for tomorrow ok?"

"Ok," she said and gave him a hug. "Now I know why Caitlyn likes you so much," she said and he blushed.

"Caitlyn doesn't like me," he said and she shook her head.

"You're oblivious," she said before pushing him out of the cabin.

"I AM NOT!" she heard him yell from the other side and couldn't help the smile that came on to her face. Maybe with the help of her new friends as well as old she'd be able to become herself again.

* * *

IT was two am when Mitchie woke up crying from her nightmare. She immediately wanted Shane but remembered that she wasn't talking to him right now, not until she preformed tomorrow and Shane understood what she needed him to, Caitlyn too. Then she remembered what Nate had said. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number he'd given her hoping he'd answer, she didn't want to be alone right now which was weird because usually after a nightmare she wanted to be alone. _Shane has changed me already,_ she thought as she waited for Nate to pick up.

NATE was awoken by the sound of his cell phone. "Nate, turn off your damn phone," Shane grumbled as he rolled over.

"Sorry," Nate said looking at the screen, it was Mitchie. Nate climbed off the bed and walked outside to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Nate," Mitchie said softly.

"You ok? Do you need me to come over?" Nate asked and he could almost hear Mitchie's smile over the phone.

"Yeah I would like you to come over if you don't mind?" She said.

"No problem just let me grab some things and I'll be over in a couple minutes," Nate said already starting back towards the cabin.

"Thanks Nate," he heard Mitchie say before there was a click of her hanging up. Nate crept back in and got dressed in sweats and a T-shirt and grabbed his notebook and guitar. He was amazed Shane didn't wake up again but then remembered that Shane was exhausted after trashing their cabin. _Note to self: make Shane clean up cabin._ Nate left the cabin and headed to Mitchie's. "Hey," she said opening the door and letting him in.

"So you have any ideas for this song?" he asked and Mitchie nodded.

"I already wrote the first verse, you wanna hear it?" she asked and Nate nodded.

_Take time to realize  
__That your warmth is crashing down in  
__Take time to realize  
__That I am on your side  
__Didn't I  
__Didn't I tell you?  
__But I can't spell it out for you  
__No it's never gonna be that simple  
__No I can't spell it out for you._

"So what do you think?" she asked after she was done singing.

"I think," Nate stopped to think. "That it was amazing as usual and that we can take this song many ways. You wanna get to work?" Mitchie nodded and the two started and worked till the sun came up.

"Sorry I made you miss out on sleep," Mitchie said and Nate laughed.

"I've missed a lot of sleep cause of music. This wouldn't be the first time," he said and she smiled. "Come on let's get to breakfast."

"Nah I think I'll just grab an apple and sit down by the lake for a while, if that's ok with you," Mitchie said and Nate nodded.

"Whatever you want is ok with me M," he said and she shook her head.

"I thought I told you not to call me that like two hours ago," she said and he laughed.

"Since when do any of the Grays' listen to you?" he said getting up and she tilted her head.

"Yeah your right they never listen," she said standing up as well. "So I'll see you later?"

"Of course we still gotta work on the other song during class," Nate said and Mitchie nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it partner," she said before leaving him to go to the kitchen to get her apple. Nate walked into the mess to see everyone already sitting at their table.

"Hey guys," he said and sat next to Caitlyn.

"Morning bro, how early were you up this morning?" Shane asked and Nate shrugged.

"Like two am," he said and Shane got a suspicious look on his face.

"You mean when your phone rang?" he asked and Nate nodded. "You weren't doing business in the middle of the night again were you?" Shane asked and Nate shook his head.

"I was working on a song," he said and Shane shook his head.

"You are crazy," he said and the others nodded except Caitlyn who was looking at the table.

"Who called you?" she asked softly.

"A friend," Nate said and everyone looked at him. "I _do_ have friends ya know?" The others laughed. "She was having an issue and needed someone."

"Do I know her?" Caitlyn asked and Nate got a confused look on his face. _What is with the twenty questions?_

"Yeah, it was Mitchie ok?" he said frustrated. Caitlyn got a guilty look on her face for the jealousness she had just showed.

"Mitchie is she ok?" Shane asked and Nate nodded.

"Yeah I just went over there and worked on a song with her so that she didn't have to be alone last night. She said she thought about calling you but thought you might not want to come so she called me instead," Nate explained and Shane shook his head.

"I would've," he started but Nate interrupted.

"Maybe it was better that it was me. Mitchie's feeling smothered and it probably wouldn't have helped if you had been there," Nate said and Shane nodded. "Hey, promise me you'll be at Open mic tonight?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Shane asked and Nate shrugged.

"I just got a surprise for you and I want to make sure you two are going to be there," Nate said, looking at Caitlyn and Shane and Caitlyn nodded.

"We'll be there dude but if this is like the last time you said you had a surprise I'm going to kill you," Shane warned and Nate grinned.

"That was so awesome," he said and the others looked on curiously.

"No it wasn't," Shane said pouting.

"It was, but I promise it won't be like that," Nate said standing up.

"Good," was all Shane said going back to his breakfast, which he had been picking at all meal.

"I gotta go finish up the surprise so I'll see you later." Nate left the mess hall and walked down to the beach, where he heard someone singing.

_All that you need is the music  
__To take you to some other place  
__Where you know you can go  
__Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
__We're finding our voice and following our dreams  
__Cause we rock  
__We rock  
__We rock on_

Nate smiled knowing it was Mitchie and joined in causing her to jump.

_No body in the world is going to bring us down  
__The louder we go the better we sound  
__Cause we rock  
__We rock  
__We rock on_

They finished and Nate got an idea. "Why don't we start a camp tradition tonight Mitchie?" he asked and Mitchie frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"After you sing tonight we sing this song. I'll talk to Brown about it," Nate said and Mitchie nodded.

"Good idea," she said and the two talked until Mitchie had to go to class and they made their way over. Nate pulled Brown aside for a second when they got there and talked to him and he agreed with the idea.

"Brilliant," he had said. Mitchie somehow made it through the day without talking to Shane or Caitlyn although it was hard but she knew she had to do it. As she got ready for Open Mic dressed in a dark blue shirt (Who knew her mother had packed something other than black?) and black pants. She left her hair down, which felt weird to her, and grabbed her guitar and headed to the mess hall. She sat in the corner and watched everyone perform. Some were new people and some were old people and every one of them was good. Mitchie was slightly nervous but not to perform but to what Shane and Caitlyn would think. "Last but certainly not least we have Mitchie Torres," Brown said and she saw Shane and Caitlyn's mouths dropped open. Mitchie shook her head and walked up to the makeshift stage.

"Hey guys I just wrote this, this morning so I hope you'll bear with me," She said and stared strumming her guitar.

_Take time to realize  
__That your warmth is crashing down in  
__Take time to realize  
__That I am on your side  
__Didn't I  
__Didn't I tell you?  
__But I can't spell it out for you  
__No it's never gonna be that simple  
__No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you'd just realize  
__What I just realized  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other and never find another  
__Just realize  
__What I just realized  
__We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now…_

_Take time to realize  
__Oh I'm on your side  
__Didn't I  
__Didn't I tell you?  
__Take time to realize  
__This all could pass you by  
__Didn't I tell you?  
__But I can't spell it out for you  
__No it's never gonna be that simple  
__No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you'd just realize  
__What I just realized  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other and never find another  
__Just realize  
__What I just realized  
__We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other  
__But it's never the same  
__No it's never the same  
__If you don't feel it too_

_If you meet halfway  
__If you would meet me halfway  
__It could be the same for you_

_If you'd just realize  
__What I just realized  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other and never find another_

_Just realize  
__What I just realized  
__We'd never have to wonder  
__Just realize what I just realized  
__If you just realize what I just realized  
__Ooh, ooh  
__Missed out on each other now  
__Missed out on each other now, yeah  
__Realize, realize, realize, realize  
__Oh_

Mitchie finished singing and looked out to where Caitlyn and Shane were sitting. Caitlyn was crying and Shane had tears in his eyes. She hoped they had gotten the message. The song had been mostly for Shane, obviously but it had something in it for Caitlyn too. Mitchie heard the cheers and couldn't help but smile. People still liked her music. Maybe things could turn around for her, maybe. "Wonderful Mitchie, Wonderful. Ok, now we have a surprise for tonight. Nate came to me and offered up an idea to start a camp tradition so here it goes. Come on up Nate," Brown said and Nate came up with his guitar. Everyone cheered and Nate grinned.

"Alright, let's hit it M!" he said and the two started to play.

_Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!_

The people who had been there last year started to smile as Nate and Mitchie started the first verse by themselves.

Come as you are,  
you're a superstar!

_The world's in your pocket  
__And you know it._

You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet.

_Heart's racing fast,  
you're rock and rollin'!_

When they got to the part where Mitchie and Shane sang together Shane joined in giving Mitchie a smile and walking up to her.

All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Everyone from last year started to sing the chorus all with smiles on their faces. Peggy, who had her guitar with her, started to play with Nate and Mitchie. It was pure fun for everyone.

_  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!_

(We rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!)  
(We rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!)

During the second verse everyone took their respective lines from last year although Peggy sang alone._  
Won't stop ourselves,  
because we love it!_

Finally letting go,  
loosin' all control

Not afraid to be,  
everything you see.

_  
No more hiding out,  
we're gonna own it!_

All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!

Got the music in our souls,  
and it's to sing we want the most!  
It picks us up when we fall down,  
it turns our world around!

(Cause we rock!)  
Camp Rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!

(Everyday and every night!)

Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!

(It's all we wanna do in life!!)

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
or the better we sound.  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
(Here we go!)  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
we rock on!

(We rock,  
we rock,  
and we rock on!)

We rock!!  
(We rock.)  
Camp Rock!!

The song ended and the new campers all yelled and cheered. Open mic was over and everyone began to split up. Mitchie was about to leave when Shane grabbed her arm and guided her towards the lake. "Shane?" she asked as they hit the lakeshore.

"I need to say something and I need you just to listen ok?" Shane said and Mitchie couldn't help but be worried at the apprehensive look on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is another chapter…. A very long chapter… I just couldn't break it up… I hope you liked it. and please don't kill me about the cliffy... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N#2: The songs in this chapter are "Realize" by Colbie Caillat and "We Rock" From CR (DUH?!)**


	10. Guilty Girlfriend

**Chapter 10 – Guilty Girlfriend**

**Thanks to: hotscottbros15, GothicSorceressRikku15, Cheekysuburbanastia, DiSnEyGiRl96, and Topspin320… you guys rock THANKS FOR READING!**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter… enjoy!**

* * *

MITCHIE couldn't help but become nervous as she watched Shane collect his thoughts before trying to speak again. "Shane, before you say anything I need to apologize for what I said yesterday. I was way out of line, you're just trying to help me and I snapped on you and I shouldn't have," Mitchie said before Shane could speak. Shane shook his head.

"No, you had every right to say the things you did. I do need to stop acting like you're made of glass. I'm just scared, I guess. I just got you back in my life, I don't want to lose you again," Shane said and Mitchie felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh, Shane," She said and pulled him into a hug. Shane rested his head on her shoulder and soon Mitchie felt tears hit her neck. She let Shane cry for a few minutes and spilt a few of her own tears. Soon he pulled away from the hug. Shane looked at her an emotion she couldn't name in his eyes.

"Mitchie, there's something I've wanted to ask you since we got back to Camp Rock but haven't had the courage to do so," he paused to take a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie looked at him in shock. "Shane, please tell me you're not joking," she said and he smiled.

"I'm not, I've liked you since last summer Mitchie Torres and I want you to be my girlfriend," he replied.

"Are you sure? Cause I've got a lot of baggage," she told him and he nodded.

"So do I, I'm a rock star remember?" he said and she shook her head.

"Pop star, and if you're sure, yes I'll be your girlfriend," she said and Shane grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. He gave her a brilliant smile and leaned down to give her, a quick but sweet kiss on the lips and when he pulled back he noticed a dreamy look on Mitchie's face.

"What?" he asked and she snapped out of her thoughts, or lack there of.

"That was an amazing first kiss, much better than I imagined," she said and he got a look of shock on his face.

"That was your first kiss?" he asked and she nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I was invisible before Camp Rock last year and after…" she trailed off. "Well let's just say guys didn't want to come near me."

"They're crazy," he told her and kissed her again.

"Come on, I told Nate we'd meet him at our cabin," Mitchie said when they broke apart.

"Our cabin?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Well I figured if you're going to spend every night there anyways you might as well stay there. But I hope you don't care I told Nate him and Jason could move in along with Caitlyn if they wanted to. We have more than enough room," she explained and he smiled.

"Of course I don't care, my brothers, my best friend and my girlfriend, sounds like the best cabin in the world to me," Shane replied. Soon they made their way to the cabin and saw Caitlyn bringing the last of her stuff in.

"Hey guys, so I see you made up," she said noticing Shane and Mitchie's intertwined hands.

"Yeah we did. So guys I got a question. Is Brown ok with this?" Mitchie asked and Shane shrugged.

"I don't know, didn't ask. He couldn't tell me no anyways," Shane said and Mitchie and Caitlyn fought back smiles. "He's behind me isn't he?" Mitchie nodded and Shane turned to see his uncle. "Hey Uncle Brown."

"So I see Caitlyn and you three are moving in," Brown said and Shane nodded. "It's about bloody time," he said and Caitlyn snickered.

"You mean you don't care?" Shane asked and Brown laughed.

"If I cared I would've told you awhile ago not to stay in Mitchie's cabin," he said before smirking and walking back to his cabin.

"That man is so weird," Caitlyn said and the other two nodded.

"But that's why we love him," Mitchie said before the three walked into the cabin.

"MITCHIE!" Jason yelled and bounded up to her hugging her. "You were amazing tonight," he exclaimed.

"Thanks Jason," Mitchie said as he pulled away.

"He's right you were pretty amazing," Nate said and Mitchie shook her head.

"Only cause you helped me write a kick ass song," she told him and he chuckled.

"I just helped you bring out what you were already feeling," he told her and she shrugged.

"You still helped," she said before turning to Caitlyn. "You wanna talk outside for a little bit?"

"Sure," Caitlyn replied.

"We're gonna go get Shane's stuff, we'll be back in like twenty," Nate said and the three left the cabin. Mitchie sat on her bed and Caitlyn sat on the one next to it.

"I need to apologize," they both said at the same time and Caitlyn laughed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Mitchie said and Caitlyn nodded.

"I'll accept that apology if you accept mine about not talking to you about moving in. I just really needed to get away from Barbie," Caitlyn replied.

"Apology accepted," Mitchie said and the two hugged.

"So you and Shane?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie nodded.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," Mitchie replied.

"As well you should have, did you get their new cd?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie nodded.

"I might have been mad at Shane but I wanted to hear the new sound, which was amazing as I knew it would be," Mitchie responded.

"Totally, but remember _Lovebug_?" Caitlyn said standing up and going to grab her computer. Mitchie nodded wondering where this was going. "Shane wrote that song about you although he made up the kiss part." Caitlyn clicked on a file and the sound of _Lovebug _filled the room.

_Called her for the first time yesterday  
__Finally found the missing part of me  
__Felt so close but you were far away  
__Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless,  
__Over the edge  
__And just breathless  
__I never thought I'd catch this lovebug again  
__Hopeless  
__Head over heals  
__In the moment  
__I never thought I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind (I can't get you out of my mind)  
__I think about your eyes all the time  
__Beautiful but you don't even try (You don't even don't even try)  
__Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless,  
__Over the edge  
__And just breathless  
__I never thought I'd catch this lovebug again  
__Hopeless  
__Head over heals  
__In the moment  
__I never thought I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
__Everything I wished that it would be  
__Suddenly I forget how to speak  
__Hopeless, breathless baby can't you see_

_Now I'm  
__YEAH!_

_Now I'm speechless,  
__Over the edge  
__And just breathless  
__I never thought I'd catch this lovebug again  
__Now I'm Hopeless  
__Head over heals  
__In the moment  
__I never thought I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
__Oh lovebug again_

Mitchie couldn't help the smile that graced her face. "He wrote that about me?" she asked.

"Yeah I did," she heard and looked up to see Shane standing in the doorway. He set his stuff on one of the bunks. "Even when we weren't talking you were still in my every thought."

"Sounds either really creepy or really sweet," Mitchie said and the others laughed.

"Go with sweet," Caitlyn said and Nate nodded.

"Shane's not creepy, maybe a little moody but not creepy," Jason said and Shane glared at him as everyone but Mitchie laughed.

"Ok guys I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Time for bed," Mitchie said and Nate nodded eagerly.

"Yeah I'm in agreement," Shane said then looked at Nate. "Nate gets a little grouchy when he loses more than one night of sleep." Nate glared at Shane as laughed.

"He does get a little grouchy," Jason said and Shane laughed harder.

"Alright, enough being mean to Nate time for bed," Caitlyn said grabbing her pajamas and going into the bathroom. Soon everyone was ready for bed and everyone but Shane and Mitchie had climbed into bed.

"You want me to sleep over here or in the bunks?" he asked and she looked down. "You think you can sleep over here? I just really need you to hold me," she said and he smiled.

"No prob, I don't mind having a beautiful girl in my arms," he said causing her to blush.

"I'm not that beautiful," she replied and he shook his head.

"You are you just have no idea how beautiful you truly are," he said and they heard Nate groan.

"Cut it out lovebirds and just go to bed," he said before rolling over. The two shook their heads and climbed into Mitchie's bed.

"Night Mitchie," Shane said and Mitchie snuggled into his side.

"Night Shane," she replied. "Goodnight Nate," she called and she heard Caitlyn snicker.

"Ugh, goodnight M, now just go to sleep," he said and Caitlyn's snicker was heard again. "And stop laughing at me Cait." Which led to more laughing. Nate just groaned and stuck his head under his pillow.

* * *

MITCHIE was once again in her bedroom. She knew she was sleeping since she knew she was at Camp Rock. "So moving on already?" she heard someone ask and turned around to see Sierra standing behind her in the same outfit that she was wearing the night she died.

"What?" Mitchie asked confused.

"I've only been gone a few months and you've already moved on. New friends, and a new boyfriend, the same guy that already ignored you for a year. Do you really think this is going to work out?" Sierra asked and Mitchie looked at her angrily.

"Actually I do, he had the wrong number last year Shane really cares about me," Mitchie said and Sierra laughed.

"And I thought you really cared about me, but we all know how that ended," Sierra said and Mitchie flinched.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she said looking down and Sierra laughed hollowly.

"Yeah and you're sure showing it by moving on with boy-toy. Maybe if you go back to what we were at before you could show that you really care," Sierra said and Mitchie looked up angrily.

"I will not go back to how it was before. I miss you Sierra and I feel terrible about what happened but I can't go back to that. I'd be better off dead than going back to that," Mitchie replied.

"Dead, hmm that sounds like a great idea," Sierra said before Mitchie was pulled from her nightmare.

* * *

IT was two am when Mitchie started to toss and turn causing Shane to awaken. "Mitchie," he said shaking her shoulders. "Wake up." He said and she shot awake.

"No she wouldn't say that," she whispered tearfully.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked and Mitchie turned to look at him. She saw curiosity, fear, pain, and love in his eyes. _He does care about me, no matter what my dream Sierra says,_ Mitchie thought.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," she said wiping away the tears from her face.

"It's ok, wanna talk about it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not yet, soon maybe though," Mitchie said and Shane nodded.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked concerned usually she cried for awhile before calming down. This was much unlike the other times and that had him worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she said laying back down on the bed. "Shane?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied looking down at her.

"You're not going to ignore me after camp again are you?" she asked softly and Shane's expression became one of extreme guilt, he felt so bad that he'd hurt her.

"Not going to happen, you're not getting away from me this time Mitchie Torres," he said and kissed her on the forehead. "Even if I have to pay everything I own to a private investigator to find you, you're not getting away."

"Thanks," she said her eyes closing once again.

"Anything for you Mitchie," she heard as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"TWO in one night, should I feel lucky?" Sierra asked and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not be here," she said and Sierra scoffed.

"I'm offended, I'm supposed to be your best friend," she said.

"You might wear the face of my best friend but you sure aren't her, she would never act like this," Mitchie said and Sierra shook her head.

"Don't you remember our last conversation?" Sierra said and Mitchie closed her eyes in pain. "Move on Mitchie, he obviously doesn't care and you shouldn't either. You need to focus on the now, not whatever whacked out dreams are in your head. The music industry is unforgiving and there's a one in million chance that they'll pick you. Is it worth it?" Sierra rolled her eyes. "Obviously you thought it was. Or I'd still be here wouldn't I?"

"Maybe, but I can't change the past," Mitchie said before turning and leaving the room for the first time since she started having these dreams.

"Leaving the room, eh? Maybe what happened to me will happen to you this time?" she heard Sierra call just as she woke up.

* * *

THE sun was just starting to come up as Mitchie opened her eyes. She sighed and wiped away the new tears that were on her face. _Two in one night man I'm so lucky,_ she thought sarcastically. She looked over to where Shane was laying, still asleep. He looked so innocent, so peaceful. _Do I really deserve him? Especially after everything that I did?_ She asked herself. She was so into her thoughts she didn't notice his eyes opening.

"Stop thinking those thoughts," he said softly and she jumped.

"Shane, I didn't know you were awake," she said and he smiled but repeated his earlier sentence.

"Stop thinking those thoughts," he said and she got a confused look on her face.

"What thoughts?" she asked.

"You know those ones where you think you aren't good enough for me," he said and her eyes widened.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" she asked.

"I'm just that good," he said grinning cockily, then turned serious. "But seriously, I know you, whatever happened this year has you doubting your worth and making you have nightmares. You deserve way better than me but I hope that you'll accept me anyways," he said and she smiled softly at him.

"You're amazing, don't sell yourself so short," she said brushing his hair out of his face.

"Same to you, babe," he said before kissing her. Mitchie enjoyed the kiss but couldn't help but hear Sierra's voice in the back of her mind. _And I thought you really cared about me but we all know how that ended._

**

* * *

**

A/N: So we finally got to see what Mitchie was dreaming about. Sierra was badgering her the whole time. I know Mitchie didn't really react to the nightmare but as I tried to show (And probably failed) Mitchie is slowly gaining control and not feeling like her life is over because of what happened to Sierra but don't worry there's still a lot more to come!

**  
A/N #2: This Chapter didn't turn out as I wanted it to but I hope you still like it none the less… **

**A/N # 3: The song "Lovebug" by the Jonas Brother :D I love this song… "Joe's not a girl" haha… and "GET OFF THAT CAKE" makes me laugh every time… ok no more A/N's I promise….**


	11. Jam Sessions

**Chapter 11 – Jam sessions**

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!! Thanks for still reading… I hope you're enjoying the story I know I'm enjoying writing it!**

**A/N #2: I AM SO SORRY!!!! I know I waited a really long time to post this… but in my defense things were crazy last semester with applying to my program and things like that but I know that's no excuse… but here it is… it's kinda a filler but I hope you like it none-the-less… **

SINCE it was Sunday the gang just got to hang out. They never had classes on Sundays usually people used this time to practice for Final Jam and work on their stuff. But six people were sitting around jamming. Shane had to go talk to Brown about something so the others were waiting for him to come back. Peggy and Ella had already sung something for the gang and Caitlyn looked at Nate. "Your turn buster," she said and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am," he said starting to strum random notes. "I wrote this song last spring," he said before starting his song.

_Oooh, woah, ooh_

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was rush _

_What a rush_

_Cause the possibility _

_That you would ever feel the same way about me _

_Is just to much _

_Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You've got me hypnotized so mesmerized _

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone,_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy all falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I try and try to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind,_

_When we're hanging spending time girl_

_Are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into _

_Something that will last forever_

_Forever_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy all falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I try and try to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you _

_You've got me hypnotized so mesmerized _

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy all falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I try and try to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

_This crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

Nate finished and the others applauded him. "That was amazing Nate, so who's it about?" Mitchie asked a smirk on her face.

"Um," he said glaring at her and turning red. "A friend."

"Like who?" Peggy asked catching on.

"A friend who doesn't realize how much I really like her," Nate said now glaring at Peggy.

"Oh, is it Caitlyn?" Jason asked and the others burst into laughter even Mitchie. It was just too perfect. Nate turned even redder.

"Is it really about me Nate?" Caitlyn asked and Nate looked at her nervously.

"If I say yes is this gonna make things all awkward between us?" Nate asked and Caitlyn shook her head.

"No, I really like you too, Nate. I've just been waiting for you to show me you felt the same," She said before throwing her arms around him. The gang smiled at the two for a moment before it got a little uncomfortable.

"Ok, lovebirds break it up, what's next?" Mitchie said and Jason grinned.

"Let's play, _Play My Music_," he exclaimed and Nate looked at him with a frown on his face.

"But we need Shane for that," he said and Jason shrugged.

"Mitchie can sing his parts. I heard her singing it this morning as we got ready for breakfast. She knows the whole song by heart," he said grinning and Mitchie blushed.

"It's a catchy song," she said shyly and the others laughed.

"Ok, I guess we can do it, ya ready Mitchie?" Nate asked and she nodded.

_Music_

_Turn on that radio_

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song they disappear_

_And nothing in the world can bring me down_

_Hand clapping_

_Hip shaking_

_Heart breaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel_

_When you're right at home, yeah_

Shane walked up as Nate was singing and wondered how they were doing the song without him. He stopped just far enough away to where they couldn't see him but he could hear them.

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it _

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go _

_No, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Wooh_

_Music_

When Shane heard Mitchie singing with them he smiled. He was glad she knew and liked the song even after what had happened after they had played the song the first time.

_Got my six string on my back_

_Don't need anything but that_

_Everything I want is here with me_

_So forget that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far_

_What's driving me is following my dreams_

_Hand clapping_

_Earth shaking_

_Heart breaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel_

_When you're on a roll, yeah_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it _

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Without the sounds of all my heroes _

_Singing all my favorite songs_

_So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it _

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go_

_I just wanna play my music_

_all night long_

_Yeah!_

They finished and heard clapping and turned to find Shane standing there. "Nice guys, you replacing me?" he asked with a grin.

"Replace you? Never, what would we do without the egotistical, moody lead singer?" Nate replied also grinning.

"Lose all your fans," Shane replied laughing.

"Not all of them," Caitlyn said putting her arm around Nate's waist and Nate blushed yet again.

"Seriously, it finally happened?" Shane asked and everyone nodded. Shane dropped to his knees. "THANK YOU LORD!" He yelled and the others laughed. "Took long enough though."

"Thanks man thanks," Nate said rolling his eyes. "So, who's next?" he asked as Shane got up from the ground.

"I think it's Mitchie's turn," Caitlyn said and everyone else nodded.

"Fine," Mitchie said and held out her hand to Nate. "Guitar?"

"Only if you promise not to hurt her," Nate said cautiously handing her his guitar.

"Her? Seriously?" Mitchie said laughing and Nate glowered in her direction. "And yes I promise not to hurt your guitar." Mitchie strummed the guitar a few times before looking up. "This is a song I wrote at the end of last summer."

_I didn't know what was in store_

_When I walked right through the door_

_Then I saw you over there_

_Our eyes locked in a stare_

_I didn't know quite what to say_

_Sometimes words get in the way_

_I remember the night you said lets go for a ride_

_I didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yeah, little did I know before _

_We would be something more_

_In black and white I read the screen_

_All your lines and in between_

_And then your message on the phone _

_I saved to hear when I'm all alone_

_And now I know just what to say_

_This doesn't happen every day_

_I remember the night you said lets go for a ride_

_I didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yeah, little did I know before _

_We would be something more_

_Something more, something more_

_We would be something more, something more_

_I know we're both young_

_But we know what we feel_

_We know what is false and what is real_

_I remember the night you said lets go for a ride_

_I didn't want the night to end_

_And I remember the night you said let's go for a ride_

_I didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yeah, little did I know before _

_We would be something more_

_I remember the night you said lets go for a ride_

_I didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yeah, little did I know before _

_We would be something more_

_Something more something more_

_We would be something more_

"So," Shane said after everyone was done applauding her. "Is that about me?" he asked with an impish smirk.

"No it's about Jason," she said rolling her eyes. "Of course it's about you!"

"That's what I thought," Shane said and Mitchie rolled her eyes again.

"Anyways," Nate said stopping the fight before it started. "I have to go. I have a conference call with the label an twenty minutes."

"Alright, we'll meet up for dinner right?" Caitlyn asked and the others nodded.

"See ya guys then," Mitchie said and everyone split up. Mitchie and Shane walked back to the cabin. "So I think I'm gonna go write some songs for a while," she said as they walked in.

"Cool, I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say that you wanna be alone for awhile," Shane said and she nodded.

"Just a little while, if that's ok," she replied and he nodded and kissed her.

"Of course it is, I'll come get you before dinner, ok?" he said and she nodded. Grabbing her song book and guitar she set out for the practice rooms. She had inspiration to write a great song.

**A/N: And there ya have it… I know it was kinda a filler chapter but I had a couple things that I needed to get done this chapter then the rest was going to be pure fluff… don't worry things won't always be this good. Drama will come about eventually…**

**  
A/N: The songs in this chapter were "Crush" By David Archuleta (Such a great song if you haven't heard it go find it on youtube or something it's great…) "Play My Music" (By the awesome JB) and "Something More" By Aly and AJ (I love this song I was addicted to it for the longest time and decided to bring it back to one of my stories… :D)**


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 12 – The Truth Comes Out**

SHANE walked towards the practice room to get Mitchie so that they could meet everyone for dinner. He opened the door and heard Mitchie playing a beautiful song.

_Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'cause you've flown away  
So far away_

_Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive..._

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven_

Shane could hear the tears in Mitchie's voice even though he couldn't see her face. He knew in that moment she had lost someone important to her not very long ago and his heart broke for her. 

_Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
And I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared_

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven_

_Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray_

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven_

_Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say ..._

Mitchie stopped playing and Shane saw her shoulders start to shake. He quickly made his way over to her and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. She tensed but then realized it was Shane and relaxed. Soon she stopped crying and pulled away. "You ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok now. Thanks for just holding me," she said and he nodded.

"Anytime," he paused wondering if he should ask his next question. Then decided to come at it a softer way. "That was an amazing song, did you write it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Mariah Carey song," she said and he nodded.

"What made you want to sing it?" he asked and she tensed and took a deep breath. She knew he would leave her alone if she told him that she didn't want to talk about it but she for some reason felt the need to tell him.

"It's kind of a long story," she said and he shrugged.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said and she nodded.

"After I got back from camp last year I was a different person. I had more confidence and I wasn't as scared to say how I felt. My best friend Sierra noticed immediately and I don't know if she liked it or not but whatever. When you or Caitlyn didn't call like you were supposed to I started to get depressed and Sierra kept telling me that you guys weren't worth it and I disagreed. We fought about it constantly and it started to tear our friendship apart," Mitchie paused as she got to the hard part to talk about. She had to push tears back in order to finish her story. "The final straw was when she found out that I was determined to make it in the music world. I'd always wanted to be in music but I think she thought I would give it up and choose what she thought was a safer career like a music teacher or something. We fought about it and we were both angry when she left. She drove home on already icy roads and she was going too fast," Mitchie paused and Shane grabbed her hand giving her support for what he knew was coming. "Her car skidded off the road and she hit a tree. She didn't make it through the night. My best friend is dead and it's all my fault," she finished and started to cry again. Shane pulled her back into his arms.

"It's not your fault," he told her. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

Mitchie shook her head. "If I had just not made her angry she would have been more careful."

"Maybe, but maybe it still would have happened. You couldn't have controlled that situation even if you wanted to, trust me," he said and she looked up at him confused. Shane sighed. "When I was twelve my dad was supposed to pick me up from guitar lessons. On his way he was hit by someone who ran a red light. He died on the way to the hospital. I gave up guitar after that for the longest time, thinking that me having guitar lessons was the reason it happened until my mom sent me here and Uncle Brown and Jason helped to remind me why I played and helped me heal a little bit."

Mitchie hugged him again. "I'm sorry Shane," she said.

"It's ok, it'll always hurt that he never got see me become who I am and my brothers become who they are, but I know he'd be proud of me and that he'd love you," Shane replied with a small smile.

"Well I can tell you for sure that Sierra did not like you," she said with a small smile of her own. "But I think that it'd be less now than it was before." Mitchie paused, a question now burning in her mind. "Why were you here?"

"You mean earlier? I came to get you for dinner like I promised," Shane said and Mitchie nodded.

"Right, I forgot about that," she said and he chuckled.

"I figured," he replied.

"So dinner?" she said and he smiled.

"You up for that?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm hungry and if we don't go people will ask questions," she said and he nodded.

"You should tell Caitlyn when you're ready though," he told her and she nodded.

"I will, now dinner?" she asked again and he laughed.

"Ok, Ok, let's go to dinner," Shane said and the two walked to the mess hall. Everyone was there when they got there.

"Took you long enough, too busy making out?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie shook her head.

"I was working on a song and lost track of time, you can thank Shane for even getting me here," She replied and both Nate and Caitlyn noticed the traces tears on her face.

"You ok M?" Nate asked and Mitchie nodded.

"I am now," She said giving Shane a small but grateful smile. Caitlyn noticed Mitchie didn't seem to have the whole world on her shoulders. Caitlyn stood up and threw her arms around a shocked Shane.

"You're my hero," she exclaimed and everyone laughed at her but still looked confused.

"Thanks Cait, I think," Shane replied, confused.

"I'll tell you later," she said and he nodded. Throughout dinner Caitlyn kept glancing at Mitchie and Mitchie knew that she could tell something was different. She sighed internally knowing she would now have to tell her or deal with the looks for the rest of her life. _And that would suck wouldn't it? But will she understand why I didn't tell her?_

"Mitchie, hello? MICHELLE!!" She heard and snapped out of her thoughts to see Jason waving a hand in front of her face.

"How did you know my real name?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I know things," he said simply causing the others to laugh. "And I asked you if you were going to do final jam."

"Um, maybe? I haven't decided yet," she said and the others nodded.

"Well if you want help with the mixing I'm so up for helping you again," Caitlyn said and Mitchie nodded.

"I will definitely take you up on that if I do decide to do final jam," she said and Caitlyn beamed. "Hey Cait, think I can talk to you alone after dinner?"

"Sure, Mitch," She replied and Mitchie nodded. Soon dinner was over and Mitchie and Caitlyn were walking silently down to the beach. "So what's up? What did I do now?" Caitlyn asked jokingly and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"You didn't do anything," she assured the other girl. "I just have something I want to tell you. You told me when I was ready to tell you that you would be there and I'm hoping you'll still feel the same way when I'm done talking," Mitchie said and Caitlyn nodded. Mitchie started telling her story and when she was done Caitlyn's eyes were full of tears.

"Oh god, Mitchie," She said and threw her arms around the other girl. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I know Cait, I know if you had known you would've been. You're not mad at me for not telling you right away are you?" Mitchie asked and Caitlyn shook her head frantically.

"Of course not Mitchie. I know it must have been hard for you to talk about. I'm just glad you trust me enough to come to me now," She replied and then paused. "Does Shane know? Cause I can't keep anything from that boy." Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, I told him before dinner. He found me crying and I couldn't help but tell him," Mitchie sighed. "He's too perfect sometimes, I always feel like something is going to come and ruin that."

"Nothing will, if you two can make it through what you already have then you can make it through anything," Caitlyn assured her. The two continued to chat and soon the sun was setting. "We better get back before the guys send out the search party."

"Yeah, that would not be fun to explain," Mitchie replied and the two headed back to the cabin. Shane and the guys were sitting there working on a song. The two stopped in the doorway to watch the three play.

_Run,_

_Run like you do _

_I'm chasing you_

_I'm on your tail, I'm gaining fast_

_You're going nowhere_

_Try to fix what you've done_

_Turn back the sun_

_The night is calling _

_And we're falling faster now_

The door swung shut and made a noise and the guys stopped playing. "Hey guys, great song or at least great part of a song," Mitchie said and the guys smiled.

"Thanks," Shane said setting his guitar aside and standing up. "Everything ok?" he asked which was code for 'did you tell her and did she take it well?'

"Yeah everything's perfect," Mitchie replied with a small smile.

"Good, now we have a surprise for you, Mitchie," Shane said and the other guys smiled and stood as well. "Follow me and we'll show you."

"Ok," Mitchie said a little worried but Shane gave her a reassuring smile. The group made their way into the woods where Connect 3 turned on flashlights and continued to lead the way. Shane's hand never left Mitchie's hand. Soon they reached a clearing and Nate stepped up and lit candles that were around a little stand. "Shane, what's going on?"

"I decided we should set up a little memorial here for Sierra, that way when you get sad you can come here and talk to her in a _healthy_ way," Shane said and Mitchie glanced over to Nate and Jason who were setting some things up. "I had to tell them otherwise they refused to come. They don't trust me with secret things after something that happened Nate's first year at camp."

Mitchie nodded. "It's ok, Shane, they're my friends too. I would have told them eventually you just saved me the hassle," She said before wrapping her arms around him. "Have I told you that you're amazing lately?"

"No, but I kinda figured it out on my own," he said smirking.

"You're almost too perfect to be real," She whispered and he shook his head.

"I'm not perfect," he told her. "I just care about you a lot and I want to do everything in my power to help you."

"Perfect, in my book anyways," She said pulling away from him as Nate cleared his throat.

"Mitchie, we didn't know Sierra but I'm sure she was a great person if she was your friend. So we decided to set this up to memorialize her life and the fact that she will always be with you," Nate said and Mitchie had to fight back tears at his words. _Definitely a song writer,_ she thought as she stepped towards Nate and hugged him.

"Thanks Nate," she said and then stepped back. Jason was next to step up to her.

"I know what it's like to lose someone close to you," he said looking into her eyes. "It hurts a lot but you have to remember that the people lost always stay with you in your heart and that it's ok to move on and live your life as long as you never forget them," he finished and Mitchie threw her arms around him.

"You're amazing Jason, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Mitchie told him and he nodded.

"I'll remember that," he said as he pulled away. Mitchie looked at Shane and he didn't say anything but pulled her over to where a picture frame was sitting with something in it. Upon a closer look it was the lyrics to "One Sweet Day".

"We didn't have a picture of her or anything but that song did mean a lot to you so I thought this would work instead," Shane explained and Mitchie felt her eyes well up with tears.

"It's perfect," she said and she felt Caitlyn come up on her other side.

"Don't worry Sierra, we'll take care of her now," Mitchie heard her say softly and the tears spilled from her eyes.

"I love you Sierra, you were the best friend a girl could ask for," Mitchie said equally as soft. She felt the other two come up behind her and she couldn't have felt more loved and protected than she did in that moment. Mitchie turned to face Nate and Jason and Jason grinned.

"GROUP HUG!" he exclaimed and pulled everyone in and for once the other two brothers didn't complain about him hugging them, they all just savored the hug and the fact that they were all there together.

* * *

**A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP! One more chapter down… I hope you enjoyed it… it was really hard to write this chapter… I wanted the reactions to be reasonable but I don't know if that's how it came out…. Let me know what you thought so I can maybe tweak this chapter at some point if necessary… thanks guys…**

**A/N #2: The songs in this chapter were: "One Sweet Day" By Mariah Carey and Boys II Men and a portion of "Pushin Me Away" By the ever hot Jonas Brothers…(That song will come into play later so be on the lookout for it… :D) **

**A/N #3: I Know i know i'm a horrible updater... life just comes first and this comes second... you're lucky you're getting an update with finals coming up but i needed a break... :)  
**


	13. Falling Apart

**Chapter 13: Falling Apart**

**A/N: Ok next chapter… thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

A little more that a week later the gang was tighter than ever. Since Mitchie's truth had come out she was feeling better than she had in a while. She started to wear more colors than she did before (They were some of Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy's wardrobe and some things her mother managed to slip in without her knowing) and she smiled more although it was never as bright as the summer before. Her nightmares had even become less as she started to realize that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. When Sierra came to her dreams most of the time now it was to tell her how much she loved and missed Mitchie.

Shane and Mitchie had grown closer than ever as well. The two were hardly seen apart unless Brown needed Shane to do something which is what was happening at the moment.

"It's been like two hours where could he be?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn who shrugged.

"It better have been something hard or he's never going to live it down," Nate said quietly to Jason who smiled.

"I'll think of it as payback for never making me a birdhouse," he told Nate who shook his head.

"It's a music camp smart one, not a woodworking camp," Nate said and Jason looked confused.

"I thought you were the smart one," he said and Nate sighed.

"You know what forget I even said anything," he replied and the girls laughed.

"So brothers," they said the same time and then laughed again.

"Girls," the two guys said and went back to what they were doing before they started arguing.

"I think I'm gonna go find Shane," Mitchie said standing up.

"I think I'll stay here with the guys, I wanna run some songs by them, if that's ok?" Caitlyn said and Mitchie nodded.

"I think I'll be fine on my own for a while, my bodyguard," she joked to Caitlyn who laughed.

"Yeah and you are one hard girl to protect always picking fights with Marissa," Caitlyn replied and Mitchie shook her head.

"She starts them," Mitchie pointed out and Nate rolled his eyes.

"What are you five?" he asked and Mitchie smiled.

"At least I don't act like I'm thirty," she replied before going out the door.

"I DO NOT," she heard him yell inside and giggled. She made her way down the path heading towards the dance studio which was the first place that she thought Shane would be. She came around the corner and skidded to a stop as she saw Shane and Marissa doing something they should not have been.

**(I could be so mean right now and leave it at that….. but I think I'll be nice for once…haha…)**

Mitchie couldn't believe her eyes, Shane was kissing Marissa. Mitchie's head told her to run from the sight but her heart told her to stay that Shane would never do this to her and that there must be another explanation, her feet seemed to be agreeing with her heart and she stayed rooted in spot. Mitchie stared at the sight before her and it seemed to move in slow motion. The slow motion stopped when Shane pushed Marissa away. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" He yelled and Marissa took a step backwards but didn't drop the smirk from her face.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing you," Marissa said and Shane's fist balled up as he tried to control his anger.

"I have a girlfriend, you don't go around kissing guys who are taken," Shane stated furiously.

"Oh you mean Goth girl? Well she won't be your girlfriend for much longer then you will be mine," Marissa stated with a smirk and Shane gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and she pointed behind him. Shane turned to see and shocked and angry Mitchie. When Mitchie met his eyes he couldn't help but wince at the anger in them. Shane took a step towards Mitchie but she turned and fled from the sight her feet finally cooperating with her.

"MITCHIE!" Shane yelled and started to run after her but Marissa grabbed his arm. Shane yanked his arm away from her. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MITCHIE! GOT IT?" he yelled at her before taking off towards where Mitchie ran. _Please don't do anything stupid Mitchie please,_ he thought helplessly as he ran after her.

* * *

  
MITCHIE ran away as soon as her feet would let her. She heard Shane call her name but kept running anyways. She knew that Shane didn't want to kiss Marissa and that it was all Marissa's fault but she still felt angry. She was angry at Shane for letting himself get put in that situation and angry at Marissa for kissing her boyfriend. _I'm going to get her back for this if it's the last thing I do,_ Mitchie thought as she ran into the woods. She headed towards the clearing where they set stuff up for Sierra. When she reached it she collapsed to her knees and tears finally fell from her eyes. "Why do these things keep happening to me?" she asked to no one. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Shane standing behind her out of breath.

"Mitchie," he said and she stood up.

"Shane," she replied coldly.

"What you saw wasn't what it looked like," Shane said and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"What it looked like was Marissa kissing you," she said and he didn't catch the way she said Marissa kissing him instead of him kissing Marissa.

"She kissed me and I pushed her away. I didn't want that at all. One minute we're talking about dance class next she's kissing me. I don't want anything to do with her. I love you and I don't want anyone but you," Shane said and Mitchie looked at him in shock. _Did he just say he loved me?_ Shane took her silence as she was pissed at him and didn't love him back. "Alright I get it you don't feel the same way after what happened. I'm just gonna leave," He said turning to leave.

"Shane, wait," she said but Shane just kept going. "Dammit!" she cried kicking a tree then took a couple of deep breaths. She closed her eyes. The anger at Shane for what had happened had dissipated and she was just mad at him for jumping to conclusions. She took one look back at the memorial before heading back to the cabin. When she walked in only Nate and Caitlyn were there. Mitchie threw herself on the bed.

"What couldn't find Shane?" Caitlyn joked and Mitchie rolled over and put her head in her pillow to scream into when she was done she sat up and the other two were looking at her like she was crazy. "What happened Mitch?" Caitlyn asked.

"Marissa kissed Shane," She replied and the other two gasped. "And Shane didn't welcome it, I know that much. I ran off to the forest clearing where Shane found me, told me he loved me and then he didn't even let me have a chance to respond that I feel the same way," Mitchie finished as the two looked at her in shock.

"He didn't," Nate said and Mitchie shook her head.

"He did," she said and he stood up.

"I'm going to kill him," Nate said and Mitchie jumped up to block his path.

"NO," She said and he looked at her. "I need to deal with this. I have a plan to deal with Marissa. I have a song I wrote earlier this year. I was kinda pissed at her when I wrote it so I'll use that against her. But how do I get Shane to realize that I do love him?" She asked and Caitlyn grinned.

"By using what Shane understands best, music," She said and Mitchie smiled and grabbed her guitar and songbook.

"Want to help me write another kick ass song?" Mitchie asked and the two nodded and got down to work on the song.

* * *

  
IT was after midnight, twelve twenty five to be exact, when Shane finally dragged himself into the cabin to go to bed. Mitchie knew exactly when it was because she was still awake when he came in. She kept her eyes closed as she felt him come over to her bed. "I love you Mitchie, and I'm sorry," he said before kissing her forehead and going to one of the bunks.

**A/N: So there's another chapter…. Drama I know… but it'll get resolved out soon…. I hope you liked it I know it was shorter than normal but originally this and the next chapter were one but there were way too long so I broke it up and this worked out the best spot… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N: And yes I know Mitchie could've reacted stronger to all this but I needed it to be a certain way for everything to work out the way I want it to…**


	14. I'm Sorry, Please Say It Again

**Chapter 14 – I'm Sorry, Please Say It Again**

**A/N: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I know it's amazing right? Well I have lots of free time right now and I'm almost done with this story… I have three chapters written ahead of this and unless I get some new plot lines it's only going to be three or four more than that… so you should enjoy it while it lasts… BUT I am thinking of making a sequel… but I don't know about that yet… if I did do a sequel what would you want it to be… a few weeks after this story (after the end of camp) or the next summer when they go to camp… let me know!**

Mitchie didn't sleep much that night. She was so used to having Shane next to her that it was weird without him. And without him next to her she had another nightmare. One where Shane chose Marissa and Sierra just stood there and laughed at her and said I told you so. The next morning she was the first one up and out of the cabin and went into the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" the cook asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if you needed any help this morning?" she asked and the woman gave her a confused look.

"You want to help?" she asked and Mitchie nodded.

"My mom was the cook last year so I helped out in the kitchen and I know how hard it can be to get this all out. So I figured I'd see if you needed any help," Mitchie explained and the woman smiled.

"Well in that case you can cut up some of the fruit and put it into bowls. And just between you and me I won't tell anyone if you sneak a couple pieces," She said slyly and Mitchie smiled.

"Thanks," she said and got to work. Soon she was done and breakfast was ready to be served to the campers.

"Thanks for the help Mitchie you are welcome to come help us in the kitchen whenever you want," the cook, Angela, said and Mitchie smiled

"I'll remember that Angela," she said before heading out of the kitchen.

"I thought I told you no kitchen duty this summer," she heard and turned to see Brown sitting at a table eating some fruit.

"I was up early and I thought I would come help them out, you picked another good one Brown," Mitchie said and he gestured for her to sit down and she did.

"One of my many talents," Brown said eating another piece of fruit. "So would you being up have anything to do with why my nephew being down at the lake at midnight?"

"It might, some things happened yesterday but I'm hoping to have them all figured out as soon as I can get Shane to listen to my new song," she said and Brown grinned.

"Well I can help you with that; we're having a special performance jam. I already asked Connect 3 and Peggy to perform would you like to join them?" he asked and Mitchie grinned as well.

"Yes of course, when is it?" she asked and he smiled even bigger.

"This afternoon, I'm canceling afternoon classes for it," he replied and she shot up.

"Well I have a lot to do then, I'll see you later Brown," she said and ran out of the mess hall with Brown's laughter following her. She almost ran into Caitlyn and the boys as they were heading to breakfast. "Caitlyn come on we got work to do, see ya at the jam this afternoon guys," She said grabbing Caitlyn's arm and dragging her back to the cabin. The guys just laughed at her and went into the mess hall, although Shane cast a sad and guilty glance after Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"This better be worth me missing breakfast," Caitlyn grumbled as they stepped inside the cabin.

"Oh it is," Mitchie said opening her wardrobe. "I'm performing at the special jam this afternoon."  
"What?" Caitlyn said and Mitchie nodded. "But I thought it was only going to be Peggy and Connect 3 and a special person that Brown picked based on their improve…ment" Caitlyn said slowly realizing how Brown had worked her in. "Well you did improve at least mentally and emotionally."

"Yeah, yeah I get it I was a depressed gothic bitch, now help me pick out my clothes," Mitchie said and the two spent a bunch of time getting Mitchie ready to perform. The two were exempt from classes that morning according to Nate who came by to tell them and compliment Mitchie's outfit. Mitchie had decided on a gray tank top that had a pink design on it with a black vest over it and a dark blue jean skirt that felt to about her knees. It was much different than what she would normally wear but she liked it. She wore black flats to finish off the outfit. Caitlyn decided to pull her hair back and curl it. By the time Caitlyn was done Mitchie's hair was up away from her face and in ringlets. It was very different than what Mitchie normally wore as her hair was very straight. "Come on Cait, let's go meet up with everyone," Mitchie said when they were done getting ready. Caitlyn nodded and the two walked down to the stage.

When they reached the stage they saw Peggy, Ella and the guys just hanging out. "Hey guys," Caitlyn said and they all turned to see the two and their mouths dropped.

"Wow girl, you're hot," Peggy said and Mitchie blushed.

"Thanks, it was all Caitlyn," She said and looked at the guys who were still staring at her. "Guys, I get it, I'm hot, stop staring," she said and they all blushed and looked away.

"So you missed an interesting Music theory," Ella said. "Marissa was pissed because Brown picked you and let him know it," The girls laughed and then Ella continued. "But just so you don't get all lost and confused Brown told us to have two songs ready for next class. We're having a sing off. One's gotta be what you normally sing and the other one must be something different than what you normally sing," Ella explained and everyone was shocked at how un-airhead she sounded. "What?"

"Nothing El," Peggy said with a smile and then turned to the other two girls. "He also wants to collect one of our songs in written form for Connect 3 to choose the best one. The one that wins will get to perform with them at another special jam," Peggy explained.

"Won't Connect 3 know who wrote what?" Caitlyn asked.

"No names on them, it'll be anonymous to them but Brown will know who did what," Peggy said and the other two nodded.

"There sure are a lot of special jams this year," Mitchie commented and the other girls nodded.

"That's cause we're here," Nate said throwing his arms around Caitlyn and Mitchie and Mitchie caught Shane glaring a hole through Nate's head and giggled. "What?" Nate asked thinking he said something funny and Mitchie shook her head.

"It's nothing Nate," she replied just as Brown came up.

"Time to go guys, Peggy you're up first," Brown said and they wished Peggy luck and watched her from the side. She sang another of her original songs and was great. That made Mitchie a little bit nervous.

"Don't be nervous," Nate said softly and Mitchie looked at him. "You have an amazing song co-written by me, there's no way you can't be amazing," he finished and she giggled.

"Is it in the Gray genes to have a big ego?" she asked and Nate looked taken aback but then smiled.

"Maybe," he said as Peggy came offstage. Everyone congratulated her and then Brown announced her.

"The next performer is someone I picked. Second year Camp Rocker, Mitchie Torres," Everyone cheered and Mitchie climbed onstage with Caitlyn behind her. Caitlyn was doing her music. "Show em why you're the girl to beat this year poppet," Brown said to her as he handed her a microphone. Mitchie walked to the front of the stage and smiled.

"This is for someone special, they know who they are," she said and Caitlyn began the music.

_The thing about love is that I never saw it coming_

_It kinda crept up and took me by surprise_

_Now there's a voice inside my heart _

_That's got me wondering_

_Is this true? _

_I wanna hear it one more time_

_Move in a little closer _

_Take it to a whisper_

_Yeah, Just a little louder_

_  
Say it again for me_

_Cause I love the way it feels _

_When you are telling me _

_That I'm the one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world starts to listen _

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_The thing about you is _

_That you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight_

_The thing about me_

_Is that I really want let you_

_Open that door and walk into my life_

_Move in a little closer _

_Take it to a whisper_

_Yeah, Just a little louder_

_  
Say it again for me_

_Cause I love the way it feels _

_When you are telling me_

_That I'm the one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world starts to listen _

_When you tell me you're in love_

_And it feels like it's the first time _

_That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain_

_And never in my whole life_

_Have I heard words as beautiful _

_As when you say my name_

_Say it again for me_

_Cause I love the way it feels _

_When you are telling me I'm the one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world starts to listen _

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_Say it again _

_Say it again _

_Oh Say it again _

_Say it again _

_Say it again_

_Say it again _

_Say it again _

_Say it again _

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_Oh, oh_

Mitchie finished singing and the crowd burst into cheers. Mitchie smiled glad they liked it but really only one person mattered and he was standing next to the stage with a huge smile on his face. Mitchie walked off stage and wrapped her arms around Shane. "I love you Shane," she said quietly and he chuckled.

"I kinda figured after the song, and I love you too," he said before Nate brought them back to the present.

"Guys, I hate to break this up but we're on," he said and Shane pulled away from Mitchie.

"See ya in a little bit," he said and Connect 3 took the stage. Mitchie and the girls went to sit in front but towards the edge of the stage.

"Alright this is a song we wrote today actually," Nate said and the girls looked at each other. _When did they have time to write a song?_ "It might go on the next album so let us know what you think."

"This song goes out to a special person, Mitchie, I hope you like it. It's called 'I'm Sorry'," Shane said and then the guys started playing.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights but lullabies _

_Helps to make this pain away_

_I realize I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Building up the strength to say_

_I'm sorry_

_For breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_It's on me _

_This is the last time_

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

Mitchie felt tears well up. The song was so heart felt and she knew that's how Shane felt. Only thing was she wasn't going anywhere.

_Feel the sorrow_

_Feel the pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame_

_For leaving your heart out in the rain_

_And I know you're gonna walk away_

_And leave me with price to pay_

_Before you go I wanted to say yeah_

_That I'm sorry_

_For breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_It's on me _

_This is the last time_

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

Shane met her eyes as he sang and she mouthed 'I love you' to him. He just winked at her and continued to sing.

_I can't make it alive on my own_

_But if you have to go _

_Then please girl just leave me alone_

_Cause I don't wanna see _

_You and me going our separate ways_

_I'm begging you to stay if it isn't too late_

_I'm sorry_

_For breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_It's on me _

_This is the last time_

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

_But you're already on your way_

The campers screamed their approval and the guys grinned happy they liked it. "Thank you," Jason said and the guys made their way off stage. The girls walked over to the guys and Mitchie threw her arms around Shane.

"I'm sorry for everything Mitchie," he said quietly.

"Me too Shane, I promise I'm not going anywhere," she replied equally as soft.

"I love you so much," he told her and she smiled.

"Ditto," she told him and he pouted. "Ok, ok, I love you too," she amended.

"Alright lovebirds break it up," Caitlyn said and Jason and Ella both tilted their heads.

"They don't look like birds," Jason said and Ella nodded.

"I thought they looked like Mitchie and Shane, I know my birds and they don't look like it," Ella added. Caitlyn just rolled her eyes as Shane and Mitchie pulled apart but still held hands.

"You like birds?" Jason asked and Ella nodded. "I saw this cool one over by our cabin you should come see it!" Ella nodded enthusiastically and the two ran off.

"Match made in bird heaven," Shane commented and the group laughed, happy that everything was back to normal.

**A/N: I Know I could've made things harder for the couple but then this wouldn't have worked out the way I wanted it to. I hope you like it none the less….**

**A/N#2: The songs in this chapter are "Say it Again" Marie Digby and "Sorry" By the Jonas Brother (This is personally my favorite on that CD) **

**A/N#3: And once again let me know what you guy think I should do for a sequel… I value your input!**


	15. Sing Off

**Chapter 15- Sing Off**

"So Mitchie, what are you singing for the sing off?" Caitlyn asked as the four girls made their way to Brown's class. Mitchie noticed something was off about Caitlyn but didn't say anything. Caitlyn would come to her when she was ready.

"I'm thinking of starting off with 'Cry', which is more, my type of music and using 'Homewrecker' as my non-type music," Mitchie said and the others nodded.

"Well I think you're going to win," Peggy said and Ella nodded.

"Yeah totally," Ella agreed. The foursome entered the classroom and sat down. Soon Marissa and her lackeys entered.

"Ready to get beat at just another thing Goth girl?" she asked Mitchie who raised her eyebrow.

"Since when do you beat me at anything? I have Shane, I got to perform at that Jam which you wanted, I don't think I've lost at anything have I guys?" She asked and her friends shook their heads. "So maybe _you_ should look to get beat again," Mitchie said before Brown walked in.

"Alright everyone ready?" he asked and they all nodded. "Alright let's get started then. The rules are you'll be singing a song of your own then the top two will sing a song that is not normally their style. Winner gets my help with writing a song," he said and then he called a name. Soon it was Mitchie's turn. "Alright love, whatcha got for us today?"

"The song is called 'Cry'," Mitchie told him and then sat at the piano and began playing.

_Cry love_

_Cry War_

_Cry innocence _

_That is lost forever more_

_Cry joy _

_Cry thief_

_Cry beautiful _

_That is just beyond belief has arrived_

_Cry at the end_

_Cry cause it all begins again_

_Here you are _

_And so am I _

_And we cry_

_Cry alone_

_Cry with me_

_Cry freedom_

_Then let yourself be free_

_To shed the tears that have to flow_

_To hold somebody close to you _

_And then to let them go_

_Cry at the end_

_Cry cause it all begins again_

_Here you are _

_And so am I _

_And we cry_

_Cry peace _

_Cry hate_

_Cry faithlessness_

_Then just have a little faith_

_Cry at the end_

_Cry cause it all begins again_

_Here you are _

_And so am I _

_And we try to be true_

_Try cause we're only passing through_

_Here you are_

_And so am I_

_And we cry_

_At the end_

_Cry cause it all begins again…_

Mitchie finished singing and Brown smiled "Beautiful," he told her and she smiled going to sit down with her friends.

"Good job girl," They said congratulating her.

"Marissa, you're next," Brown said and Marissa went to the front.

"I'm singing 'Bull's-eye'," She said and started to sing.

_Everybody's trying to get to me_

_Every guy is out for the kill_

_I'm the type of girl worth pursuing_

_But I won't be caught standing still, I won't_

_You're throwin all of your attention on me_

_Take your best shot I bet you'll miss_

_You got me interested enough to stand closer_

_Maybe try a little, kiss_

_You hit the bull's-eye, baby_

_(You hit the bull's-eye, baby)_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_(You know ya hit the mark)_

_Don't know how you got me started _

_(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)_

_(You hit the bull's-eye)_

_You hit my heart_

_I'm surprised the way you affect me_

_Like an arrow penetrating my heart_

_Naturally you seem to just get me_

_So obviously you're pretty smart_

_HA HA HA!_

_I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up_

_I like the way you don't care_

_I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but_

_Then you whispered in my ear_

_You hit the bull's-eye, baby_

_(You hit the bull's-eye, baby)_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_(You know you hit the mark)_

_Don't know how you got me started _

_(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)_

_(You hit the bull's-eye)_

_You hit my heart_

_You hit my heart (heart, heart)_

_You didn't ask me for my number?_

_Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?_

_Hmm I like the fact that you didn't ask that_

_Cause you already got my number, huh_

_You hit the bull's-eye, baby_

_(You hit the bull's-eye, baby)_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_(You know you hit the mark)_

_Don't know how you got me started _

_(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_(You hit the bull's-eye)_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_(You hit the bull's-eye)_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_(You hit the bull's-eye)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_You hit my heart_

The girls were trying so hard not to laugh. "God, could she be anymore stuck up to think that guys are chasing her?" Caitlyn whispered the girls all giggled.

"Beat that Goth girl," Marissa said as she sat down.

"I think you already did," Caitlyn said quietly causing Mitchie to snicker. Soon everyone was done and Brown took a minute to think.

"This was a hard thing to choose just two great singers as there are a lot of you in this class but I'm going to have to go with Marissa," Marissa stood up and went to the front.

"Yeah that's right Goth girl you lose," She said and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"And Mitchie," Brown finished and Mitchie grinned.

"It's not over yet, Barbie," she replied.

"Alright girls let's hear your other style, who wants to go first?" he asked and Marissa smirked.

"I think I'll let my opponent go first since I'd hate for there to not even be a reason for her to sing," She said and Mitchie shrugged.

"I'll go first so that I can show you how it's done," She said and Brown's eyes widened.

"Alright girls tone it down, it's just for fun," He said and Mitchie smiled.

"I know Brown, now let's see, I think I'll sing my song called 'Homewrecker'," She said grabbing the guitar at the front and started to play.

_Well you're a real hot cookie with a new hairdo  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah you know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady innocent and sweet  
You drive the men folk crazy,  
But any girl can see  
You're just a_

_Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker_

Mitchie met Marissa's eyes as she sang and couldn't help but smile. Anyone looking at Marissa could tell that she was getting very upset and looked ready to claw Mitchie's eyes out.

_I'm sure you waited for a long, long time  
To find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you decide  
You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside you little_

_Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker_

_Now honey I'm a Christian, But if you keep it up  
I'm gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt  
Is that clear enough yeah, you little_

_Homewrecker  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker_

_Yeah you're just a homewrecker_

_Homewrecker_

Mitchie finished her song and everyone looked at her with jaws dropped. "What? Was it that bad?" She asked and the class broke out into applause.

"Wow," Brown said and the class giggled. "That was much different than you're normal style."

"Yeah, it sucks even worse," Marissa mock whispered to her friends and Mitchie glared at her.

"Marissa you're up," Brown said looking displeased at her comment.

"Prepare to lose Goth girl," Marissa said and Mitchie rolled her eyes and sat next to Caitlyn.

"Whatever Barbie," she grumbled.

"The song I'm going to sing next is 'He Said, She Said'," she said and grinned making Caitlyn and Peggy gag.

"I bet it's another stuck up song," Caitlyn commented to Mitchie quietly.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Mitchie replied.

_Ahhh  
Boy walking the spot he so fresh and  
He got what he needs impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh_

_Girl walkin the spot she stop traffic  
She got everything you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like Woooo!_

_Baby I can see us Movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than He said She said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need another he said she said_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking lets get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her_

_Girl playing cool but she winning  
She loving the fact that she's gifted  
Everything that he do she get lifted  
Feel so wicked loving like oh_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need another he said she said_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking for a minute  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they_

_One day with you  
Boy just one day with you  
All the things we could do  
Everyday I think of  
Being with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together!_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more he said she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more he said she said_

_Ohhh what you waiting for?_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they_

_baby!_

_You're gonna like it (uh)  
You're gonna want it (uh)  
You're gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
You're gonna like it (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

Every mouth hung open and not for the same reason as they did with Mitchie's, it was shock that she sang that. "Well, that was interesting Marissa," Brown said and everyone started snickering. "It's a hard choice but I think that Mitchie wins," Brown said and the class cheered. "We'll talk later about your prize now everyone will hand in the song that they wrote." Everyone handed in their songs. Soon class was over and Mitchie noticed Caitlyn still looking a little funny as they left.

"What's wrong Cait?" she asked and Caitlyn looked up at her and Mitchie could see the sadness in them. "What happened?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"Me and Nate got in a fight last night," Caitlyn explained.

"About?" Mitchie pressed and Caitlyn looked down again.

"About what's going to happen after camp. You know they're eventually going to go on tour again and I was worried about it and he thinks I don't trust him," Caitlyn said and Mitchie sighed.

"Do you?" she asked and Caitlyn's head shot up.

"Of course I do! It's just all those pretty girls why would he want me?" she said and Mitchie shook her head. "Maybe it's just not meant to be," Caitlyn said and Mitchie sighed again.

"Look, just don't do anything rash ok?" Mitchie said and Caitlyn nodded. "Now, we've both got classes to get to so I'll see you later?" Caitlyn nodded again and the two heading in different directions. Mitchie got to Nate's class and noticed he looked just as sad. She made a decision in her head to help the two of them it was the least she could do after all they did for her.

"So you ready to work on our song?" Nate asked and Mitchie shook her head.

"I got a new idea for a song and I was hoping you would help me with it," Mitchie said and Nate shrugged.

"Sure why not?" he said and the two got to work. "Why this song?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know it just feels like I gotta write it," Mitchie replied and Nate nodded. Mitchie decided to go over the chorus again.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

It was all about the Nate and Caitlyn and Nate didn't even realize it. Mitchie was surprised by that. She wondered how she would get them to listen to it but knew she would somehow get both of them to listen to it, somehow.

**A/N: and there you have it another chapter done… I had to add a little drama so Nate and Caitlyn are stepping up to the plate for me. Are they going to strike out or are they going to hit a home run for us? haha… way too much baseball… if only my Twins were in first place then everything would be great!**

**A/N #2: I've had this chapter for a while I just had to get to it… I know it was a pain…**

**A/N #3: BTW it's "Listen to your heart" by DHT, "Cry" By Hilary Duff, "Bullseye" by Aly and AJ, "Homewrecker" By Gretchen Wilson, and "He Said, She Said" by Ashley Tisdale**

**And now there are only about five chapters left in this story... i know so sad... but again i'd like to hear what you think about a sequel... if no ones interested i won't write it... but i also have a couple ideas for new stories that i will be posting on here in a couple days... or i might finish (or start depending on how you look at it) Wildcat reunion which has the trailer posted... let me know what you think!  
**


	16. Listen To Your Heart

**Chapter 16 – Listen to Your Heart**

A couple days later and things were tense in the cabin. Nate and Caitlyn still weren't speaking, unless they were sniping at each other and that had everyone else on edge. It had Shane cranky and caused a fight between him and Mitchie. Mitchie sat under a tree remembering the fight. She'd said things she didn't mean and that she regretted saying.

*_Flashback* _

"_I wish those two would just make up," Mitchie said and Shane shook his head._

"_We can't make them make up Mitch," he replied and she rolled her eyes._

"_You think I don't know that? I just want to help them. I hate seeing them this way," Mitchie replied._

"_Maybe if Caitlyn would trust him they wouldn't be in this mess," Shane commented and Mitchie looked at him angrily._

"_Maybe if Nate wouldn't jump to conclusions they wouldn't be in this mess," Mitchie shot back and Shane rolled his eyes._

"_She pretty much told him she didn't trust him on tour with other girls," he told her._

"_And you would know this how? Were you there?" Mitchie asked and Shane shook his head. "That's what I thought."_

"_Would you trust me?" Shane asked._

"_What kind of question is that?" Mitchie asked._

"_So then you wouldn't trust me?" Shane asked and Mitchie's mouth dropped open._

"_You're exactly like Nate," she responded and he shrugged._

"_We are brothers," he said and Mitchie scowled._

"_Doesn't mean you need to act like him, the jerk that he's being," she told him and he looked at her angrily._

"_Don't call my brother a jerk," Shane said._

"_Well maybe if he wasn't a jerk I wouldn't call him a jerk," Mitchie told him._

"_He's not a jerk," Shane said and Mitchie laughed hollowly._

"_Right what world do you live in? Cause here in the real world he has been acting like a jerk," Mitchie said and Shane scowled at her._

"_What about Caitlyn? She's been just as much of a jerk," Shane pointed out._

"_I never said she hadn't been," Mitchie defended. "You just don't understand."_

"_Maybe if you made sense I would understand," Shane replied and Mitchie felt tears well up._

"_Maybe if you understood me better," Mitchie sighed. "Maybe Sierra was right about us," her words caused Shane to look hurt and storm off. _

_*End Flash Back*_

Mitchie sighed, sadly. The fight was stupid and she knew that now. Mitchie sighed again and stood up. She had a Jam to get ready for in case her song was picked. She'd put in "Who Will I Be" for the contest. She knew the guys wouldn't know that "Who Will I Be" was her song as they had never heard it. She went back to the cabin and picked out her clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready. She pulled her long dark hair into a half ponytail and secured it with a clip. She was wearing dark wash jeans and a white halter top. She made her way down to the jam location and saw that there was a piano on the stage. She smiled and climbed up there. It couldn't hurt to play no one would be here for a little while longer. She started to play a few notes and realized it was "Listen to Your Heart". As she played the opening she didn't notice the girls and the Connect 3 boys walk up. Nate went to go talk to Mitchie but Shane and Jason stopped him mouthing to be quiet.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_Yeah_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark. _

Tears welled up in Caitlyn's eyes she knew it was about her and Nate. Mitchie had written this for them and she captured exactly what Caitlyn felt. She glanced over at the boys and caught Shane's eyes. He looked upset as well. _That was right, he and Mitchie had a fight too,_ Caitlyn thought looking back up at Mitchie.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

As Mitchie sang people started to arrive for Jam and were all uncharacteristically quiet. Almost like they knew by talking they would make Mitchie stop playing.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is what's why_

_The precious moments are lost in the tide_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Nate looked down. He loved Caitlyn. He didn't even know why he had really started this fight, why he jumped to the conclusion that she didn't trust him. He felt bad, it was his fault this fight started and now he had lost the most amazing girl that he'd ever met.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic _

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

People had started swaying with the beat of the song. Shane felt like she was trying to tell him something. He felt bad for fighting with her. She hadn't done anything wrong except support her best friend and he let Caitlyn and Nate's problems affect him and Mitchie's relationship. _Idiot._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart_

_mmmm…_

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

When Mitchie played the last note everyone watching cheered. She looked up startled not even realizing anyone was there. Nate smiled but then glanced over at the girls and noticed Caitlyn was in tears. He quickly moved away from his brothers and over to the girls and gathered Caitlyn into his arms. "I'm sorry Caity," he said softly and she started to cry harder. "Shh, please don't cry," he said trying to calm her down. After a moment she calmed down a little and she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Did you mean it?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry?" she nodded. "Of course I did. I jumped to conclusions and that was the wrong thing to do. Please forgive me."

"Of course you're forgiven. I just didn't want you to think that I didn't trust you because I do," Caitlyn paused, gathering her courage. "I'm just worried that you'll find someone better than me."

Nate looked at her in shock. "What?!?" Caitlyn looked away from him. "Caity, look at me," he told her and she looked up at him shyly. "I am never going to find someone better than you because for me there is no one better than you," He told her and a smile broke out across her face.

"Same here," she told him softly and he kissed her.

* * *

SHANE mean while was making his way to Mitchie. "You were great Mitch," he told her as he walked up to her.

"Thanks Shane," Mitchie said and then they both said, "I'm sorry." And then they both smiled. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it," Mitchie told him and he nodded.

"Same here, I know you trust me. I shouldn't have said that you didn't," he told her and she smiled at him again before throwing her arms around him. "No more letting everyone else's relationships dictate how our relationship goes?" Shane asked and she nodded against him.

"Definitely."

Soon it was time for Jam and everyone was in the audience. The winner of the contest had just sung. Mitchie had to admit the guys had an ear for amazing songs. "Alright, now the moment you've all been waiting for, CONNECT 3 WILL PREFORM A NEW SONG FOR YOU!" Brown yelled into the microphone and everyone cheered. The boys came onto the stage and waved to everyone before getting into position.

"Alright this song is a song we wrote at the beginning of camp. And it's about a friend of ours," Shane said before the guys started the song._  
_

_Run, Run like you do  
I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail  
I'm gaining fast  
Your going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done  
Turn back the sun  
The night is calling  
And we're falling faster now  
_

Mitchie was in shock. This song was about her. About how she ran from them when they first got here. _Wow._

_  
Pushing me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away_

_Stop! Tell me the truth  
Cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need you  
More than you know, I'm not letting go  
I'm getting close, so take my hand  
And please just tell me why  
_

Caitlyn reached over and grabbed her hand as Shane met her eyes with his. Both were making sure in their own way that this wasn't hurting her too much. But in truth it wasn't she knew that she'd been running from her friends and now she knew how wrong she'd been. _  
_

_Pushing me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away_

_Push push pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away_

_Ah  
Pushing me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away_

_Pushing me away_

The song finished and Mitchie was first to her feet to cheer for the guys. She could see Shane give a sigh of relief that he hadn't upset her. She grinned and chuckled a little bit at that. When everyone started to disperse the girls made their way over to the guys. "You guys were amazing!" Mitchie said and threw her arms around Shane.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said and she could hear the relief in his voice.

"Of course I did, you guys captured everything so perfectly," Mitchie told him and he pulled away a little so he could kiss her. Just as they were starting to get into it, they saw a flash and pulled apart blinking at where it had come from. There was Caitlyn with a camera. "Caitlyn, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked and Caitlyn smiled.

"Taking a picture of you two. I thought you might like to see what we see every time you decide to suck each other's faces off," Caitlyn told her and Mitchie rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed. Mitchie was happy to note that Nate and Caitlyn were standing next to each other holding hands. _Looks like everything is back to normal, _she thought with a smile.

"Hey Mitch, go for a walk with me?" Shane asked and she nodded. The two said goodbye to the others and walked down to the lake.

"Thank you for writing that song," Mitchie told him and he smiled at her.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked and she smiled over at him.

"You reminded me of what I have to learn to never do again," Mitchie explained and he looked confused. "Shane I've spent the last year and running from my emotions and everyone who cares about me. I bottled everything up and shut down because they were too much to deal with. I have to teach myself to not run from people that love me and from my emotions. I know it's going to be hard but I have to ask you to please not let me push you away," she told him and he turned to look at her.

"You think after everything that's happen that I'm going to let you go?" he asked and she looked up into his eyes to see love and sincerity shining in his eyes. She smiled at him causing a smile to form. "I love you Mitchie and I'm willing to be patient with you but I'm not letting you go this time," he said softly before leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

WHEN the sun began to set Shane pulled Mitchie back towards their cabin. "I have something for you," he told her as they walked into the cabin which was suspiciously empty. Shane went to where his stuff was and pulled out a badly wrapped present. "Sorry about the wrap job. I'm terrible at it," he said handing her the present. Mitchie giggled and unwrapped it. It was a CD that said "This is Me" and had her and Shane's names on it. It looked like it was professionally done.

"Shane what is this?" Mitchie asked and Shane smiled.

"It's the recording from Final Jam last year. I wanted you to have a copy," he explained and Mitchie squealed and hugged him.

"You're amazing, I wanted the recording of that night. How'd you get it?" she asked and he smirked.

"I'm Shane Gray, I can get whatever I want whenever I want," he said cockily and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Popstar, whatever you say," she said before kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N: And there ya go another chapter… I really like it… this was one of my favorite chapters to write… I just love drama… and fixing it…. hahaha. **

**A/N #2: The songs in this chapter were "Listen to your heart" by DHT and "Pushing me away" By the Jonas Brothers. And "This is Me" was also mentioned… **


	17. Too Young To Be In Love?

**Chapter 17 – Too Young to Be in Love?**

The next day Mitchie decided to call her parents and check in. She hadn't called them since she got there mainly because she'd been so busy she hadn't even thought of it but she also wanted to wait until she was better emotionally to call them so she wouldn't upset them. She picked up her cell phone that she hadn't used since she got there and dialed her home number.

"Hello?" her mother answered and Mitchie grinned happy to hear her voice.

"Hey Mom!" she said happily and there was a pause when Mitchie could picture Connie pulling the phone away from her ear to look at it.

"Mitchie?" she asked and Mitchie giggled.

"Yeah Mom, who else would this be?" she asked and her mom chuckled.

"You sound so great," Her mom commented and Mitchie smiled again.

"Yeah, I feel so much better. I know I wasn't very thankful when you sent me here but I'm really happy that you did," Mitchie explained to her mother.

"I'm glad things are going good for you Mitchie. Now what's been happening at camp?" her mom asked and Mitchie grinned bigger than before.

"Well, I saw Shane and Caitlyn again, along with the rest of Connect Three, Peggy and Ella," Mitchie said and then paused before continuing. "Turns out Shane and Caitlyn had the wrong number and that's why they never called."

"Oh Mitch," her mother said and Mitchie brushed aside the pity.

"But we talked and everything's good now and guess what? Shane asked me to be his girlfriend!" Mitchie exclaimed and when her mother didn't respond right away the smile feel from Mitchie's face slowly.

"Mitchie are you sure that's a good idea?" her mother asked and Mitchie frowned.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"Going out with Shane. You've just gotten better and what happens if you lose contact with him again after camp?" Connie asked and Mitchie felt her anger rise.

"That won't happen because Shane didn't mean to do it the first time. He was just as hurt as I was that we lost contact. Plus I'm now friends with Jason and Nate. There's no way I could lost contact with all three of them," Mitchie reasoned and her mother sighed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't think this is a very good idea," Connie said and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I love Shane, mom and he loves me. I'm not going to give this up because you don't think it's a good idea. I know we'll make it through all the obstacles that come our way," Mitchie said angry. How dare she treat her like she didn't know what she was doing!

"You're young Mitchie, you can't know that you and Shane will be together forever," her mother said as Mitchie watched Shane walk into the cabin.

"I may be young mom but I know how I feel. I love Shane and even if I only get a short time with him I'm still going to take the risk. Because I don't want any regrets," Mitchie told her and she sighed again.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Connie said and Mitchie rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever mom, I have to go to class but I just called to invite you to Final Jam because I'll be performing," Mitchie said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," her mother told her, and Mitchie knew she meant it.

"Alright well bye mom," she said before hanging up and throwing her phone on the bed. She sat on her bed, grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

"Whoa, babe, calm down," Shane said pulling the pillow away from her and sitting next to her. Mitchie scowled at him and tried to take the pillow back she needed to scream into it some more. Shane threw the pillow across the room and Mitchie scowled.

"Why'd you go and do that?" she asked and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Because you don't need it," he told her and she melted as he looked in her eyes. She could see love and adoration in his dark eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked repeating the words she'd said last summer.

"I don't know, you just seem different," he said with a grin. She blushed but smiled at him. "Good different." He added and she chuckled.

"Definitely different," she told him and he laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

"Good thing I like different," he told her and she blushed. "Now you calmed down yet?"

"Yeah, all I needed was a trip to the past," she told him.

"Now what did your mom say that made you so angry?" he asked and she looked away.

"She said that she didn't think we were a good idea, that you might break my heart again and that I couldn't understand what I was doing because I'm so young," Mitchie told him and he pulled her face to look at him again.

"Mitchie, we might be young but I know how I feel about you and NO ONE not even your mother is going to change that," he said and she started to tear up.

"I love you so much Shane," she told him and he kissed her deeply.

"I love you more than anything in this world," he told her in a soft voice. Mitchie kissed him again and soon they were making out.

"We. Should. Really. Stop. Anyone. Could. Walk. In," Mitchie said between kisses and Shane chuckled.

"Let them," he said and kissed her again. A few minutes later Caitlyn and the guys walked in. The three stopped dead in the doorway.

"Wow," Caitlyn said and the two broke apart.

"Oh hey guys," Mitchie said trying to smooth her hair back down.

"Good luck with that girl," Caitlyn said and Mitchie glared at her.

"So I heard on the phone you were now planning on doing final jam," Shane said changing the subject.

"Really? Can I mix the music for you please?" Caitlyn asked jumping up and down. Nate put a hand on her shoulder to stop her jumping.

"Yes, I am and of course you can. I wouldn't want anyone else to do it," Mitchie told her and Caitlyn grinned.

"Well it's a good thing we aren't judging this year," Nate said and Shane nodded.

"Why would that be a good thing? I liked judging," Jason said and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Because we're dating Caity and Mitchie. That would make us biased," Nate explained.

"I'm not dating Caitlyn or Mitchie, I'm dating Ella. So why would I be biased?" Jason replied and Nate sighed and shot Shane a look.

"Jase," Shane said and then stopped realizing what Jason had said. "Wait since when are you dating Ella?"

"You found out I was dating Ella? WHO TOLD YOU?" Jason exclaimed and the other four shook their heads.

"You did Jay," Mitchie said and Jason's eyes got big.

"I did?" he asked and the four nodded. "Wow, I really am an airhead," he mumbled and looked down. Mitchie stood up and walked over to him.

"We wouldn't love you if you changed," Mitchie told him and he looked up at her. "We love you just the way you are, Jay," she said and then hugged him. Jason hugged her back. Soon everyone was wrapped in a group hug and for the second time that summer no one complained.

* * *

MITCHIE found Shane a couple hours later sitting on the dock with a guitar and his song book writing a song. "Hey pop star, whatcha doing?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Writing a song," he said scribbling something in his book. "Something your mother said to me had me thinking and then once I started writing I couldn't stop," Shane explained.

"Can I hear what you've got?" Mitchie asked and Shane nodded.

_What makes you think that you can know  
What's gonna stick, what's gonna go  
So let them pull_

_Let them pull at the seams  
Don't they know what it means  
To be young and in love like that  
Who are they to decide  
If it's wrong, if it's right  
To be young and in love like that  
Like that, like that  
Like that, like that  
To be young and in love_

"Wow that's good Shane, doesn't really sound like something Connect 3 would play though," Mitchie commented and Shane grinned.

"That's cause it isn't for Connect 3," he replied and she looked over at him questioningly. "It's for you Mitch. I know what your mom said has you upset so I wrote a song to say what you were feeling."

"Oh Shane," Mitchie said and leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. I just don't get why she thinks she gets to decide if being in love with you is right or not. I mean I didn't ask for her opinion," Mitchie said sighing. She loved her mother but she really didn't like what she had to say. Shane's eyes lit up when Mitchie said that and then he scribbled down some more lyrics. Mitchie joined in and soon they had a song that made Mitchie feel a thousand times better than she had after her conversation with her mother. And once again that was all thanks to Shane.

* * *

CONNECT 3 and the two girls sat in the corner at the last Jam before Final Jam. Mitchie had signed up for both this jam and Final Jam. She was excited to perform her songs. She was going to show Caitlyn her final jam song tomorrow. She wasn't going to show the guys though because she wanted it to be a surprise. She was going to use a song she'd written the day after everyone found out about Sierra. She was very excited about the song. "Next up we have Mitchie Torres!" Brown exclaimed and Mitchie grinned and went up to the makeshift stage in the mess hall.

"This song is called _Young and In Love_ and it's for all those who are in love and others don't understand," Mitchie said before Caitlyn started the music.

_I didn't ask your opinion, what you talking bout?  
Too quick to jump to conclusions, 'cause we're hanging out  
There ain't no issues, ain't no fuss  
When it's just you and me (you and me)_

_What makes you think that you can know  
What's gonna stick, what's gonna blow  
So let them pull_

_Let them pull at the seams  
Don't they know what it means  
To be young and in love like that  
Who are they to decide  
If it's wrong, if it's right  
To be young and in love like that  
Like that, like that  
Like that, like that  
To be young and in love_

_If people offering answers, sounds like breaking glass  
I can't remember the questions, where ever asked  
Hit the free road then came down  
But you don't bother me (bother me)_

_One of those days when we're old  
I'll stop and say I told you so  
So let them pull_

_Let them pull at the seams  
Don't they know what it means  
To be young and in love like that  
Who are they to decide  
If it's wrong, if it's right  
To be young and in love like that  
Like that, like that  
Like that, like that  
To be young and in love_

_Like that, like that  
Like that, like that  
To be young and in love_

_It don't matter what they say, too late to walk away  
'cause I need it much too strong  
I've waited for so long to feel all the things that I feel  
So I gotta let them pull_

_Let them pull at the seams  
Don't they know what it means  
To be young and in love like that  
Who are they to decide  
If it's wrong, if it's right  
To be young and in love like that  
Like that, like that  
Like that, like that  
To be young and in love_

_Like that, like that  
Like that, like that  
To be young and in love_

The crowd cheered and as she went back to Shane several people walked up and said thank you for singing the song and making them see how they could love who they wanted and not let anyone get to them. That made Mitchie feel even better about her and Shane's song. It not only helped her but other people too.

"You were amazing as usual," Shane told her giving her a hug.

"Thanks, you writing me a song helped," she replied with a giggle.

"I helped, you wrote most of it, it was your inspiration," Shane told her.

"Whatever you say pop star," Mitchie said leaning into give him another hug. "It felt good to sing that," Mitchie told him and he smiled.

"It felt good to hear you sing that," Shane replied then gave her a kiss. "I love you Mitch."

"Love you too Pop star."

"YOU WERE AMAZING MITCHIE!" Caitlyn said as she got back to them.

"Thanks Cait," Mitchie said pulling away from Shane.

"So when do I get to hear your Final Jam song?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie smiled.

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"When do we get to hear it?" Nate asked.

"Final Jam," Mitchie said and all three boys pouted. "Not gonna work boys, you have to wait," Mitchie said and then looped her arm threw Caitlyn's and the two skipped out the doors, laughing.

"Remind me why we love them so much?" Nate asked and Shane smiled.

"Because they're who they are," Shane said before following the two girls out of the mess hall.

* * *

**A/N : Song in this chapter is "Young and In Love" by Jordin Sparks. And I don't know if all the lyrics are right because the sites I looked at had different lyrics… and some of them were way off… so I had to go through and listen and change things accordingly if I got it wrong… I'm sorry….**


	18. So Much For A Secret

**Chapter 18: So Much For a Secret**

The next day Mitchie was waiting for Caitlyn to get back so she could show her the final jam song. Mitchie strummed her guitar and decided to do a run through of the song before Caitlyn got there.

_When I think back on these times  
and the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause_

_I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart _

_There will always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_Well you showed me how it feels _

_To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all  
The strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart_

_There will always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

"Wow that's good," Mitchie heard from the door and turned to see Shane standing in the doorway.

"Great, now I have to write another song for Final Jam," Mitchie grumbled and Shane frowned.

"Why would you have to write another song? That one was amazing!" He said walking over to her.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise," Mitchie said pouting.

"I'm sorry," Shane told her and she shook her head.

"It's ok, I still have inspiration. I know I can write another one quickly. Caitlyn will just have less time to work on the music," Mitchie explained and Shane nodded.

"WHAT?!? I already only have like four days to do the music and now you're cutting that down?" Caitlyn exclaimed from where she had just walked up as Mitchie was talking.

"Sorry Cait, I want it to be a surprise when I get on stage," Mitchie said and Caitlyn sighed.

"Alright but I don't like it," she said and Mitchie smiled.

"I'm going to go down to the docks and no trying to sneak down to hear me," Mitchie said looking at Shane who tried to look innocent. "Yes I'm talking to you Shane Gray," Mitchie said grabbing her song book and guitar and going to leave the cabin. "Caitlyn keep him away from the docks," She ordered and Caitlyn saluted.

"Come on Superstar lets go find your band mates," Caitlyn said dragging Shane away. Mitchie giggled before heading down to the docks. After an hour of writing she had a pretty good song which she named 'Yesterday'. She wrote it about Sierra and how she would never forget her.

"I know no matter what happens Sierra you'll be with me in my memories cause no one can take yesterday, I miss you Si," Mitchie said quietly before getting up and heading back to the cabin. She needed Shane to make her feel happier again. She was a little too depressed. As she walked in she saw Shane sitting on their bed with his songbook, Nate and Caitlyn huddled around her computer on her bed and Jason with a guitar sitting between the two beds.

"Alright let's go over the chorus one more time," Caitlyn said and the boys nodded and Jason started to strum. Then Nate jumped in on lead for the chorus with Shane singing harmony.

_You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believin'  
That someday you're gonna see the light_

"Wow guys that's really good!" Mitchie exclaimed causing all four of them to jump.

"M you scared the crap out of me," Nate said and Mitchie giggled.

"Sorry, N," Mitchie said causing him to scowl.

"Don't call me that," he said and she grinned.

"Then don't call me M," She said going over to sit next to Shane. "So what's the song for?"

"Final Jam, we're opening. Brown wants us to sing two songs. We already had one written but while you were writing your final jam song we wrote this one," Shane explained and Mitchie nodded and laid her head on Shane's shoulder.

"You ok, Mitch?" Jason asked and Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little down, I was thinking about Sierra when I was down on the dock. I'll be ok though no worries," Mitchie added as she saw Shane open him mouth and he clamped it shut again. "Can we just do something fun so I can get in a better mood?" she asked and everyone nodded.

"You know I could go for some cookies," Caitlyn said hinting at something and Mitchie giggled.

"You know I make a mean Chocolate chip cookie," she said and the two girls grinned.

"And we have a whole kitchen with a cook who loves you," Caitlyn added and by now the guys were grinning as well.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shane asked standing up.

"I love cookies!" Jason exclaimed and we laughed.

"I could go for some cookies," Nate commented casually although by the look in his eyes he really wanted those cookies.

"Last one there has to wash the dishes!" Mitchie exclaimed before running out of the cabin. When they got there Caitlyn ended up being last but Nate offered to help her because she whined about it not being fair. Mitchie smiled, they were so perfect for each other and she was glad they had worked everything out. Mitchie just wanted to enjoy the rest of her camp experience with no more drama.

"So cookies?" Jason asked and Mitchie smiled and led them into the kitchen. Angela agreed to let them make cookies as long as they cleaned up after themselves. (Not that Mitchie wouldn't anyways, her mother taught her better). The gang had fun making cookies and laughing. None of them noticed Brown in the doorway smiling at the scene. He was happy that they were acting like normal teenagers, laughing, having fun. The five of them didn't get to do much of that. Three of them were famous, one of them was much too grown up for her own good, and the other had her world sitting on her shoulders for far too long. But in that moment they were all normal teenagers and it was a sight he would never forget. Both Jason and Shane were covered in flour. Mitchie had some flour on her face. Caitlyn and Nate were all wet from doing dishes but they were all laughing and Brown couldn't help but think, _These Five will be friends for the rest of their lives._

**A/N: And there it is… the songs in this chapter are "There You'll Be" By Faith Hill "Desperate" By David Archuleta and "Yesterday" By Leona Lewis was mentioned. **

**I know it's short but I just needed to get a couple things done… Next is Final Jam… then there is only two more chapters after this. Then this story will be complete.**


	19. Final Jam

**Chapter 19: Final Jam **

Soon it was the day of Final Jam. Mitchie was both nervous and excited at the same time. Both her parents were going to be there and she was going to say her final goodbye to her best friend. Caitlyn had already finished the music and told Mitchie that the song might just be the best one she'd ever written. That thought made Mitchie smile, her best song ever was a tribute to her best friend. She couldn't imagine a better song to be her best. "Hey Mitch you ready?" Shane asked as he walked up. The two were going on a canoe ride before getting ready for Final Jam. Shane wanted her to relax before going onstage and he wanted to talk to her about a few things.

"Sure," Mitchie replied and soon the two were going in circles yet again. "You know you'd think we'd have gotten better with how much we do this but apparently not," she said and he laughed.

"What you don't like going in circles?" He asked and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You really gotta stop quoting last summer," she told him and he smiled.

"You know you love it," he told her with a smile.

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically before looking away to look at the lake. "I love it out here," she told him quietly.

"Me too, I feel like nothing can touch us out here. On land I'm not so sure," he admitted and she smiled sadly over at him.

"I get it, I'm nervous too. I mean you're going on tour and I'll be at home. Things are going to change," she told him and he smiled.

"We're not going on tour right away. We'll be working on our new album first then going on tour," he told her and she smiled a little unsure.

"And that means what?" she asked a little confused and he chuckled.

"That means that we'll be recording _This is Me_ so you'll get to fly out for a least a weekend. And I can take a couple days off to come see you. Not everything has to change Mitch," he explained and she grinned her gigantic smile and Shane couldn't help the smile that came across his face. That smile was almost the same one she'd given him last summer. She was almost back to normal. She'd never go back to what she was because her experiences had changed her forever but she'd healed a little bit and he loved her no matter what happened or how much she changed. He knew no matter what happened he'd love her forever, no matter what anyone said about young love.

"That's so great Shane," Mitchie said and was about to say more when they heard their names being called. They turned to see Caitlyn, Nate and Jason standing on the dock.

"Time to get ready!" Caitlyn called and the two some how managed to get back to shore. "You two suck at this canoeing thing. How is it when you spend so much time out there you can suck so bad," Caitlyn said as they all walked back to the cabin.

"I don't know, maybe we just like circles," Mitchie said giving Shane a smile before entering the cabin.

"Told you that you like them!"

* * *

MITCHIE stood back stage pacing restlessly. "You're going to be fine M calm down," she heard and turned to see Nate watching her.

"Does this going onstage thing ever get any easier?" Mitchie asked and Nate smirked at her.

"Do you want an honest answer?" he asked and she hesitated before nodding. "No it really doesn't. We've been doing this for a while and we still get nervous but the moment you get up there it's like it doesn't matter. Trust me; it's always worth the risk." Mitchie relaxed a little bit.

"Thanks Nate," she said and he shrugged.

"What are friends for?" he asked before looking at his watch. "I gotta go but you're going to be awesome, just have fun!" he said before sprinting off. Mitchie stood at the opening of backstage and looked out. She could see the judges who were all big wigs from three recording companies. Mitchie saw the one for Connect Three's label, and the one for Columbia and some other one that she couldn't remember the name of. She could see the crowd passed them and though Mitchie couldn't see her parents she knew they were in there along with Tess who had wished her luck earlier. After a couple minutes of Mitchie's people watching Brown came on stage.

"WELCOME TO MY FAVORITE PART OF CAMP ROCK… FINAL JAM!" Brown exclaimed and the crown cheered. "Now before we get to the performances from our outstanding campers, I've asked my nephews and former campers, Connect Three to play us a couple so give it up for Connect Three!" The crowd cheered again as the boys made their way up onto stage. Caitlyn walked up behind Mitchie and the two of them smiled watching their boys be in their element.

"Hey guys, welcome to Final Jam! Our first song was inspired by someone close to us and it's called _Turn Right_," Shane said and Jason picked up where he left off.

"We hope it serves as a reminder to everyone that no matter what happens there will always be someone who cares for you when you need them," Jason said very seriously. Mitchie and Caitlyn exchanged glances, _there's no way that's Jason,_ they both thought. They shook off the thought as the trio began playing.

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

_Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line_

_I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me_

_So Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line _

When the soft song finished both girls and most of the audience had tears in their eyes. It was such a heartfelt song. The crowd cheered loudly after a second of quiet and the boys smiled. After the cheering quieted down Shane spoke again. "Ok so we have one more song for you before the campers take over and it's called _Desperate_." This time Nate took over where Shane ended.

"It's about being feeling so alone and wanting anyone to come save you. We hope what everyone will take from this song is to not give up. There's always light at the end of every dark tunnel," Nate said before starting the song.

_(Shane _**Nate **_**Both)**_

**Desperate, Desperate **

_You're reachin' out,  
And no one hears your cry  
You're freakin' out again  
'Cause all your fears remind you  
Another dream has come undone  
You feel so small and lost  
Like you're the only one  
You wanna scream,  
'Cause you're desperate  
_  
_**You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believin'  
That some day you're gonna see the light...  
**_  
**You're in the dark  
There's no one left to call (**_There's no one left to call)_**  
And sleep's you're only friend,  
But even sleep can't hide you  
**_**From all those tears and all the pain  
And all the days you wasted pushin' them away  
It's your life,**_

**it's time you face it  
**  
_**You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believin'  
That some day you're gonna see the light...  
**_**'Cause you're desperate, **_(Desperate)_** desperate  
'Cause you're desperate now...**

_You know the things have gotta change  
You can't go back, you find a way  
And day by day, you start to come alive_

**You want somebody, just anybody  
To bring some peace through your soul tonight**  
_**You want a reason to keep believin'  
That some day you're gonna see the light...**_

_**You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believin'  
That some day you're gonna see the light...  
'Cause you're desperate, desperate  
**__'Cause you're desperate tonight  
_**Oh, desperate...**

_**So desperate tonight**_,

_Tonight..._

**Desperate, Desperate**

The Crowd cheered again and Mitchie felt a few tears slip from her eyes. Those boys sure knew how to capture everything she felt. "You ok Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie nodded smiling at the other girl to reassure her. The boys bowed and Brown came back out.

"They're amazing right? Alright now onto the campers. Before we get to them let's welcome our judges," Brown said and Mitchie tuned them out as the guys came back stage.

"You guys were amazing," Mitchie told them and they smiled at her.

"Well we have some great muses," Shane said giving her a kiss. "Just don't do anything too drastic next time, I'd love to stick to love songs for a while," he teased and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Yes sir," she said and they all turned to watch Hasta-la-Vista crew do their stuff. After a few great acts it was Marissa's turn. The music started and Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at the other girl. She was in a skin tight black dress with black knee high boots.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_

The five of them cracked up in laughter after the song was done. It was obviously directed at Shane because Marissa was jealous of Mitchie. The girls took the next couple of acts to calm down and soon it was time for Mitchie to shine. "The last camper to perform tonight is a second year camper, please welcome Mitchie Torres with help on the music with Caitlyn Gellar," Brown said before Mitchie stepped out.

"Before I start I just wanted to dedicate this song to my best friend Sierra," Mitchie said before Caitlyn started the music.

_I just cant believe your gone  
Still waiting for morning to come  
When I see if the sun will rise  
Without you here by my side  
Oooo where we had so much in store  
Tell me what is it all reaching for  
When we're through building memories  
I'll hold yesterday in my heart  
In my heart_

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we would go  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday_

_You always used to say  
I should be thankful for everyday  
Heaven knows what the future holds  
Or least so the story goes  
But I never believed it until now  
I know I'll see you again I'm sure  
No it's not selfish to ask for more  
One more night one more day  
One more smile on your face  
But they can't take yesterday_

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we would go  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday_

_I thought our days would last forever  
But it wasn't our destiny  
'Coz in my mind we had so much time  
But I was so wrong  
No I can believe me I can still find the strength in the moments we made  
I'm looking back on yesterday_

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we would go  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday_

_All the broken dreams_

_Take everything _

_But they can never have yesterday_

When Mitchie finished the crowd went crazy and Mitchie had to blink back tears as she bowed before heading backstage. Shane pulled her into a hug telling her how amazing she was and the two didn't move from the embrace until it was time for Brown to announce the results. The teens moved closer to the stage listened to Brown speak.

"So our judges have judged and they have decided the winner of this year's Final Jam is…." Brown opened the envelope and the crowd waited anticipation. "MITCHIE TORRES!" four of the five teens cheered in celebration and Mitchie was in shock.

"Go M," Nate said pushing her out onto the stage. Mitchie walked over to Brown and smiled at him.

"WAIT THIS IS TOTTALY RIGGED!" A voice screeched and Marissa stomped onstage. "She only won because she's Shane Gray's girlfriend," Marissa accused and the judges all shook their heads.

"We didn't even place that as a factor. We picked her because she's the best here tonight," the exec for Columbia said and Mitchie smirked at Marissa. Marissa glowered but left the stage. Mitchie accepted the trophy with a grin.

"So Mitchie I hear you've been working with Nate Gray this summer on a special song. Think you, as the reigning Final Jam winner, could give us another performance?" Brown asked into the microphone and the crowd cheered in agreement.

"Well I guess I could," Mitchie said shyly. "But since I wrote this song with Nate it's only fitting that he performs it with me. Nate get out here." Nate came onstage with his guitar and he winked at Mitchie.

"This song is called _That's How You Know_ and we hope you like it," He said into the microphone that someone had given him. He gave Mitchie a glance before starting to play. **(A/N: Nate's singing back up in this song… in case you were wondering and he's also playing guitar go figure ;))**

_How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
you must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_how do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true_

_How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

_He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
that's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_He's your love  
how do you know?  
How do you know?_

_How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_That's how you know he's true  
because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh._

_His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
that's how you know, that's how you know  
that's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

Mitchie and Nate finished the song and the crowd went crazy again. Mitchie looked over at Nate and mouthed 'you were right' causing him to smirk at her. Soon Final Jam was over and Mitchie was standing with her parents. "Mitchie you were amazing!" her mother said and Mitchie gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you won this year."

"It's not even about that, I didn't even care about winning I just wanted to perform, to do something for Sierra," Mitchie told her mom, who grinned along with her father.

"How are you not a star already?" Tess asked walking over with the rest of her friends and Mitchie shrugged.

"She will be," Shane said wrapping an arm around Mitchie's waist ignoring her mother's look.

"And what makes you say that Pop star?" Mitchie asked him and he smiled.

"As soon as the world hears _This is Me_ there's no way you won't be," Shane explained and his brothers nodded.

"I'm so excited to have you on our album Mitchie, it's going to be like a family affair," Jason said and Mitchie and most of the group gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean a 'family affair' Jason?" Peggy asked and Jason grinned.

"Caitlyn's producing some of the tracks," he said as if everyone should already know that.

There was a chorus of "She is?" and "You are?" before Caitlyn grinned and nodded.

"Obviously she won't do all of them because she still has boarding school but she's fly out for a couple weekends to do some of the important ones like _This is Me_," Nate said and Mitchie squealed, hugging Caitlyn. The group laughed at the two before they all broke off to talk to their families. Shane stayed next to Mitchie holding her hand. He was going to show her parents that he wasn't going anywhere.

"So Shane, when would this recording of _This is Me_ take place," Steve asked and Shane smiled.

"We don't have an exact date yet, as soon as I know you will too. But what I do know is that it will be on a weekend. I know Mitchie's schooling is important and I don't want to interrupt that," Shane replied and the two parents looked a little shocked. Obviously that was not the answer they had expected. Mitchie looked at Shane with a smile. Connie looked at the two teenagers and sighed.

"I still have some reservations about this relationship but I can see that you two are very happy together and you do have my daughter's best interests at heart, Shane. But you hurt my baby girl again there will be nowhere for you to hide," Connie warned and Shane nodded.

"Understood Mrs. Torres, I don't ever want to hurt Mitchie again. I can't say it's never going to happen but I plan on doing my best to make sure it doesn't," Shane replied and Connie smiled.

"I agree with my wife, but you will come around from time to time so we can get to know you Shane?" Steve asked and Shane nodded.

"Of course, I plan on making trips as often as I can. I'm willing to do whatever I can to make sure this relationship lasts," Shane told them and they both looked satisfied.

"Well, Steve I think it's getting late, we'd better head back home," Connie said and Mitchie looked confused.

"How am I getting home then?" she asked and Shane grinned.

"We're taking you home," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok," she said before hugging her parents. "I love you and I'll See you when I get home," Mitchie told them and they replied the same. Soon everyone was back to their cabins and Mitchie laid on the bed cuddled into Shane's arms. She couldn't help but reflect on everything that had happened. The only thing that came to mind was _what a summer!_

**A/N: I know cheesy ending I just didn't know where to end the chapter. So one possibly two more left. We'll see how much I write… :D**

**A/N#2: The songs in this chapter were "Turn Right" By JB (My third fave song off the new cd… "Before the Storm" and "Poison Ivy" Coming in first and second respectively.) "Desperate" By David Archuleta (Fave song off his cd), "Girlfriend" By Avril Lavigne (funny song) "Yesterday" By Leona Lewis (*sigh* such a great song I had to include it) and "That's How You know" By Demi Lovato (From Disney Mania… it was originally in **_**Enchanted**_**)**

**Ok seriously guys i wrote and rewrote this chapter a million times. not because i didn't like the first drafts but because knew songs would come around that i thought fit better and i'd have to change it. "There you'll be" was originally in this chapter before i heard "yesterday" and i knew that song needed to be here. i hope you like it and appreciate the fact that i really tried to make this chapter as good as i could for you guys!  
**


	20. Our Time Here Is Over

**Chapter 20 – Our Time here is over!**

**OK so a couple days ago I got a review that really hurt. Pretty much the author of the review said that I was a terrible writer and should never write again. Cryingsilver, made me feel like I was two feet tall and made me never want to write again and after thinking about it for a few days I've decided this is the last chapter I will ever post on fanfiction. I thank the people who liked this story and my others. You have been an inspiration and I love you all. Thank you, goodnight and goodbye.**

**A/N: Ok I'm making the camp in Minnesota… cause I know it well and we definitely have lots of places like that around here! We are the land of 10,000 lakes… :D**

The next morning everyone in camp was moping including Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn. None of them wanted to leave. Leaving meant they had to separate and the five of them had gotten so used to being together that they didn't know how to be apart. Everyone picked at their breakfast and slowly packed their things. No one said much afraid that one or all of them may break down. Soon they were all standing in front of the beach stage for Goodbye Jam which was a new thing. Brown thought that everyone should have a last performance before leaving Camp Rock another year. Brown came on stage and immediately noticed the glum faces of all the teenagers around him. "I know we're all sad to see Camp Rock end for another year but we have a couple more performances for you. I managed to convince my nephew's to perform one last time and our final jam winner Mitchie Torres will perform a song I co-wrote with her," Brown said and everyone cheered causing Mitchie to smile for the first time all day. "First up is Connect 3!" The boys went up onstage and instead of having a guitar Nate stood behind a keyboard. Caitlyn and Mitchie exchanged a glance before shrugging and watching their guys do what they did best.

"This song is for our girlfriends," Nate said and Jason grinned leaning over to his mic.

"Yeah what he said," He said and everyone laughed. After the laughter subsided the boys began to play.

_If the heart is always searching,_  
_Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
to be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
in the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
and it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes. _

By the end of the song every girl in the audience had tears in their eyes, especially three girls in the front row. The boys bowed and made their way off stage. Mitchie and Caitlyn stood up and walked to the side of the stage meeting the guys at the bottom of the stairs. "That was amazing guys," Mitchie told them and they all blushed causing the two to giggle. They might be rock stars but they were still teenage boys.

"Before our last performer of the summer, our reigning Final Jam winner Mitchie Torres performs I would like to thank you guys for coming to Camp Rock. I hope you all had a blast and will take what you learned her to rock it wherever you go from here! So welcome one last time Mitchie Torres!" Brown exclaimed and everyone cheered. Before getting onstage she gave Shane a kiss and Caitlyn did the same with Nate. Mitchie waved to everyone before stepping up to the mic that Brown had been speaking into.

"This song that me and Brown wrote is a song that I think everyone can take something from and hope you do. It's called _Our Time is Here_ and hope you like it," Mitchie said before signaling for Caitlyn to start the music.

_We're done but it's not over  
We'll start it again  
Out to the end of the day  
It keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid  
we'll do it together_

_Come on  
come on  
You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time move  
Come on  
Come on  
Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here_

_We know but we're not certain  
How can we be  
How can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next_

_Come on  
come on  
You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time move  
Come on  
Come on  
Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of Summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here_

_Yeah! Yeah!  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Our time is here_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
So come on  
Come on  
Come on_

_Come on  
Come on  
Come on_

_So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here_

After Mitchie was done singing everyone cheered but no one was cheering louder than the three Connect Three boys who were standing off to the side. Mitchie bowed and ran off stage to jump into Shane's arms. "That was amazing Mitch," he exclaimed and Mitchie blushed.

"Brown helped I really didn't do much," she replied and Brown chuckled from where he stood.

"Right Poppet I think not," Brown said causing Mitchie to blush again. "You are far too modest. You have great talent be proud of that," he said and she nodded shyly. "Now I have to go oversee bus loadings, don't leave till I get back," he ordered and his nephews saluted him while the girls giggled. Brown walked off leaving the teens to fall into an awkward silence.

"So we should probably go get our stuff out of the cabin," Caitlyn said and they all nodded heading slowly back to their cabins. Nothing was said as they gathered their things. Mitchie was done first so she left and set her things next to the limo and looked around camp one last time. She hoped it would be enough to last her until next year. Next year though she would have already graduated would she be able to come back? She hoped she would be able to even if she had to be an instructor.

"Whatcha thinking about Mitch?" she heard Shane say and turned to see him looking down at her in concern.

"Just taking it in, just in case I don't get to come back next year," Mitchie told him and Shane smiled. He went to answer but another voice interrupted.

"You should know by now that you are always welcome back here poppet." The two looked over to see Brown standing a few feet from them. "You can come back whether you are an instructor or a camper. Talent like yours is too much to pass up." Mitchie grinned and ran over to give Brown a hug and missed the grateful look Shane gave his uncle. Mitchie pulled back and went back to Shane giving him a hug as well.

"That makes me feel so much better," she told Shane and he smiled again.

"Plus, you know I'll be back too. We as a band decided we would take camp time off to come back here, a vacation of sorts," Shane said and Mitchie squealed and kissed him not caring that his uncle was standing there watching them with an amused smile on his face.

"I love you Shane."

"Love you too Mitch."

"Alright, break it up love birds," Caitlyn said coming up to the group. Shane glared at her while Mitchie blushed. Even with the number of time Caitlyn and the guys caught them sneaking a private moment it still embarrassed Mitchie that she got caught.

"So we ready to go?" Nate asked as him and Jason walked up. Mitchie and Shane nodded. Mitchie turned to take one more look at camp while the boys hugged their uncle. Caitlyn hugged him as well and then Mitchie gave him one last hug. Then they all climbed into the limo. Shane put his arm around Mitchie and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You told the driver where we're going?" Shane asked and Mitchie nodded.

"We should be there in a couple hours," Mitchie told him and he looked over at her shocked.

"You live in the cities?" he asked referring to the Twin Cities. The camp was just north of them on one of the many lakes of Minnesota. Mitchie smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I grew up in Rosemount," she told him and he looked amazed.

"I can't believe you were always so close," Shane said in shock. His brothers looked equally as shocked.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"We have a family home in Eden Prairie. We mainly lived in New Jersey growing up but Christmas and every summer were spent in Minnesota," Nate explained and Mitchie chuckled.

"You guys live in EP? Heated streets ville? **(A/N: I've actually heard EP called that… there's a lot of really rich people that live there that's why)** That's hilarious," Mitchie said, laughing and Caitlyn laughed with her because of how the boys were pouting. "Sorry I just can't believe you guys were always so close yet so far," Mitchie said and Shane dropped another kiss on her head. "So you guys having Christmas here this year?" Mitchie asked eager to make plans to see the boys.

"Yeah we're taking a few weeks off for Christmas. We're performing in New York on new years but we'll definitely be here for Christmas," Nate replied and Mitchie smiled.

"We should do a big get together. Then I can meet your mom and you guys can meet the rest of my family. I know for certain my grandpa will love you Jason, he loves birds," she said and Jason's face lit up. The boys looked excited but Caitlyn looked sad.

"What's wrong Caity?" Nate asked catching the look.

"You guys are so lucky. I'll be spending Christmas alone at boarding school," Caitlyn told them and Mitchie smiled.

"No you're not," Mitchie replied and everyone turned to look at her. "You'll be spending winter break with me. I don't think I can go a whole year without seeing my best girl friend." Caitlyn squealed and leapt across the limo and hugged Mitchie. Shane grinned proudly at his girlfriend. Nate looked on happily knowing his girlfriend was happy.

Jason pouted for a second at not being included in the hug then grinned and yelled. "GROUP HUG!!" and pulled his brothers into the hug in the middle of the limo. The two boys complained but honestly they wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

SOON the limo pulled to a stop and Shane looked over at Mitchie who looked fearful. "What's wrong Mitch?" he asked.

"I don't wanna go back. I'm scared things will go back to the way they were before," Mitchie explained.

"No way cause this time I have several phone numbers. I know where you live and I have your email. You're not getting away from me this time. Plus if you start feeling too down I can come visit or you can come visit me," Shane said and Mitchie still looked scared.

"Mitchie, you're not alone this time. You have all of us," Jason said from his seat and the others nodded.

"We'll be here in a flash if you need us for any reason," Nate said with a reassuring smile.

"I'll even break out of school for you. Actually can you give me a reason now so that I don't have to go back?" Caitlyn asked and everyone laughed. After the laughter subsided Mitchie felt tears well up. _I really have the most amazing friends,_ she thought.

"You guys are amazing you know that?" she said and they smiled.

"Well I have been told that a time or two," Shane said then paused. "Mostly by my mother when I did something dangerous and hurt myself," he added and Mitchie giggled. Mitchie's laughter faded again when she realized that this was goodbye. _At least for now_, she added in her head. She wrapped her arms around Shane not wanting to let him go.

"I don't want you to go," she told him and he nodded.

"I know Mitch but I have to go, I've got some work to do and you have school in a week. But I promise we will see each other soon. And we'll talk every day. Remember I'm not letting you go," Shane told her and she nodded against him. With a sigh Mitchie hugged everyone else, gave Shane one more kiss, and stepped out of the limo. As she walked up to her house she realized something. One year ago she was coming home from camp too. So much had changed in that year and she was sure a year from then a lot more would change but some things wouldn't. Like her parents and how much they loved her, how much music meant to her and she would still have friends who meant the world to her. But most of all she would have Shane and his love, and if she had him she could do anything.

**OK AND BY NOW YOU'RE ALL FREAKING OUT AND I HAVE A CONFESSION…. I'm not quitting writing. Cryingsilver's review actually made me laugh. It looked like someone had puked the dictionary on a review. Anyone who uses that many big words in a review is trying to compensate for something (in cryingsilver's case I have no idea but I'm sure they are) and it didn't hurt me one bit. I've have maybe one or two flames on ALL of my stories and compared to all the reviews I've gotten that were good it didn't even matter…. So thanks for the laugh cryingsilver (who didn't even read the whole story just the first chapter)…**

**Also happy birthday to Joe Jonas… :) I actually forgot :( but someone reminded me so I'm posting this in celebration :)**

**AND THAT'S IT… ok so maybe not… I have a sneak peak for the sequel I'm thinking about writing but is untitled at the moment… any ideas for a name??? Or do you not even want me to write a sequel? And if you do any ideas for it… I'm trying to get it started but I'm having a hard time starting… feed me ideas… :)**


	21. Sequel Preview

**Just Wanna Be With You**

**Sequel to One Year Changes Everything**

**By Jrfan81**

**Summary: One Year changed everything but things are going back to normal right? Wrong… SXM NXC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's… oh and the plot… :)**

**HERE'S YOUR PREVIEW GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
**

**Preview:**

Shane smiled as he saw he had email from Mitchie. He missed her so much. _Damn label,_ he thought angrily. They said he needed to focus and to back off Mitchie. They then booked the studio and Shane had hardly left it because they had them so busy recording. He glanced up from his computer to look at his brothers who looked about as down as he felt. Neither of them had seen their girlfriends either. _Their girlfriends aren't prone to feeling like no one cares, _part of Shane said before he shook it off. His brothers were just as worried about Mitchie as he was. Mitchie was the sister they always wanted but never had. Shane smiled again and looked down at his laptop again.

_**Hey Shane, **_

_**How's the recording going? I'm sure you have made beautiful music as you always do. If it's anything like "It's Not Supposed To Go Like That" I'm sure it's amazing music. You three really are as good as everyone says you are… not that I thought you weren't before… :) Things here have been pretty boring. School, homework, writing some new songs, and talking to Caitlyn. I hear she's coming to help you guys out next weekend. That's nice to hear, give her a hug for me won't you? I really miss you guys and yes I mean all of you not just you Shane. I miss the wake up calls from Jason and the pick me ups after school from Nate but most of all I miss talking to you about absolutely nothing. It sucks that you've all been so busy but I knew it was bound to happen eventually. You guys are rock stars after all (and yes I called you a rock star Shane, I know you're celebrating…haha) You guys have things you need to do and I get that, just remember I'll always be here whenever you need me :) ooh… I think that'll make a great song. lol I'm gonna start it once I'm done with this… on that note, I wrote another song and recorded it for you… it's the attachment… it's called "Until You're Mine". It's just a rough cut just me and my guitar, I didn't have a chance to send it to Caitlyn but I hope you like it none-the-less.**_

_**I love you Pop star and I hope to talk to you soon.**_

_**Mitchie**_

Shane sighed as he read the email. He knew she wasn't in the best of places right now and that made him worried. He was so into his thoughts he didn't realize that Nate and Jason were now reading over his shoulders. "Should we be worried?" Jason asked causing Shane to jump.

"Guys seriously, I would've let you read it once I was done," Shane said seeing how close to him they were. "Personal space guys, I need some," he said and Nate laughed.

"You should know by now that there's no such thing with Jason around," he commented and Shane chuckled.

"You are correct little brother, once again," Shane said before turning back to the computer. "And to answer your question Jase I don't know. I hope not though," he said before clicking on the attachment and smiled when he heard Mitchie's guitar. His smile vanished as he heard her start to sing.

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I can get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...  
_

At this point all the boys were glancing at each other warily. Mitchie did not sound well in this song. Her voice was beautiful as always but there was something in her voice that had all of them worried. Maybe it was the lyrics, maybe it was the edge in her voice but whatever it was they were all about to run from this studio and get to her as fast as possible but they forced themselves to listen to the rest of the song.

_  
Alone inside, _

_I can only hear your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_Can't find my mind, _

_keeps on coming back to you  
Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah_

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..._

_Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way_

_Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine..._

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..._

_My state of mind, has finally got the best of me,  
I need you next to me..._

The song finished and Shane looked each of his brothers in the eyes before setting his computer on the table next to him, grabbing his jacket and his cell phone. The other two grabbed their things and the three ran from the room. They almost ran into their manager walking in with their mother. "Guys where are you going?" Chris asked and Nate turned to answer as the other two continued down the hallway.

"Mitchie needs us; listen to the song on the computer if you don't understand. Her address is on Shane's computer! Bye," he said then chased after his brothers.

"What are they talking about?" Christ asked Denise who shrugged.

"Let's take a look at Shane's computer and find out," she said and the two went into the studio.

**AND THERE'S YOUR PREVIEW! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY BUT THIS ISN'T THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT SOMETHING THAT WILL COME UP A FEW CHAPTERS IN BUT EITHER WAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THE PREVIEW AND WILL ENJOY THE SEQUEL TO ONE YEAR CHANGES EVERYTHING "JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU" AND YES THE TITLE COMES FROM THE "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3" SONG OF THE SAME NAME… what can I say I'm addicted :) anyways I'm working on the first chapter and I hope to have it up soon. :)**


End file.
